who would of thought
by sleepinghanyou
Summary: who would of thought koga abd sesshomaru can also go down the well. who would of thought koga would stop obbsessing over kagome. and who would of thought seshomaru would get his ass kicked by a human girl? ME DUH!


**chapter 1:damn those chickens!**

"but i dont wanna go!" inuyasha whined.

"i thought you were fearless." kagome said with a smirk.

"i am fearless im not scared of anything except for chickens they are scary as hell!" inuyasha blurted out with a shiver.

"why dont you wanna go to my time huh?"

"cause i always have to wear that damn hat. "

"would you rather have bobby pins hold your ears down?"

"gods no they hurt"he said grabbing his ears.

"geez your a baby!"

"I AM NOT" yelled inuyasha.

"oh ya prove it come with me to my time."

inuyasha grunted "fine! ill go and ill wear that stupid hat to"

"yay! ill get my stuff" she chirped.

"awwww kagome how come inuyasha gets to go?" shippo whined.

"dont worry ill bring you back candy" kagome said to the practically crying shippo

"ok sniff i guess illsee you later" shippo hugged her and went off to play with kilala

"ok bye you guys me and inuyahsa are leaving now...miroku be good" kagome said

"oh what ever do you mean lady kagome?" miroku said as he grouped sango

SMACK "I THINK SHE MENT THAT!"

"why must you hit so hard sango i ment to pick a flower from the ground" miroku said craddling his face.

SMACK "were standing up idiot!"

_will he ever learn?_ inuyahsa thought.

"are you done yet?" inuyasa yelled.

"im just saying bye" kagome shot him a glare

"well ya bye you guyssee you in a few days" kagome started to the well.

"DAYS!" inuyasha yelled but it was to late kagome was already dragging him to the well

"do worry you will be fine" kagome said

" why days?" inuyasha questioned.

"you'll see" she said with a smile.

"welcome home kagome isee you brought inuyasha with you" kagomes mom said

"just in time to were having ramen for dinner!" souta said as he peacked out from the door way

"SEROSLY I LOVE RAMEN!" inuyasha yelled

"well now that you said that i feel better at the fact that all i get to make is ramen." ms. higurashi

"well mom inuyasha where is inuyasha gonna sleep?" kagome said while staring at the still smiling inuyasha

"hmmm well we dont have an extra room since it isfilled with the decorations we had in the back so i guess he will have to sleep in your room."

" ok. wait i dont have a second bed OMG IS HE GOING TO SLEEP IM MY BED?" kagome said going a little pale

_yes! _inuyasha thought with a toothy smile

"ohh no of course not! were just goning to bring another bed in."

_damn ohh well. _

"well ok come on inuyasha lets get your bed."

"im coming im coming." he said following her up the stairs

"ok now all we need to do is get you a blanket." kagome said searching all over her room.

"hey kagome?"

"ya what is it?"

"uhhh never mind."

"ok now whats on your mind?"

"nothing."

"ohh dont give me that just tell me."

"its just that--"

"DINNER!" ms.h yelled

_i wonder what he's thinking about? ohh well he'll tell me when he wants to._ kagome thought

"well lets go get some ramen." inuyasha said walking down the stairs

_tell her inuyasha.uhh not you again and no! why you know you want to. i know i do just not yet the timeing isnt right.you've been saying that for years just tell her. i will now can you just go away? fine but you better tell her or ill come back and not leave until you do.fine whatever just go! _

"inuyasha watch where your going your gonna fall." kagome warned

inuyasha triped "GAH!" he said starting to fall luckly kagome caught his waving arm befor he fell.

"you should be more careful next time.we dont want you breaking you neck now do we?" she said while walking past him

"hey how did you do that?" he questioned

"quick reflexes? i guess its from living with you for so long."

they walked to the dinner table and started to eat. inuyasha being like he i didnt even breath when he ate. kagome her mom and souta just stared as he just inhaled his food.

"wow this is good ramen ms.h."barley able to keep food fom falling out of his mouth."well im done."

"uhhh you can watch tv or something until were done then i guess i could take you to see a movie ince were eating so early."kagome stared in amazement

"ok" he said before walking of to the living room.

a little bit after kagome and her brother were done and the went to go get inuyasha. they had to contain their laughter as they saw him watching the dog show compitition.

"uh snicker inuyasha are you ready?"

"ya i guess so what are we gonna see. doesnt have to be g rated cause of soutas age?"

"well no cause im not going im tired and i have to get up early tomorrow." souta walked to his room

"ok...well what movie do you want to see inuyasha?"

"ummm do you want to see a horror movie?"

"ok." just as he said that a preview for the ring two appeared on the tv on tv "you are not my son!"

"well that looks good want ot see that?"

"sure why not."

"look at that its a full moon tonight" she said while looking up.

"ohhh no wait why am i saying no i dont have ot wear a hat yay!" he shouted

"ok..well lets get walking the movie starts in 20 min."

"why cant i just carry you?"

"cause your human and not all super speedy."

"ohh ya well can i carry you anyways?"

"ummm why?'

"cause im bored and feel like it."

'ok then sure why not. i like being lazy anyways."

"ok well get on." inuyasha said while crouching down.

"ok ready?"

"ya"

kagome jumped on his back and then they were off. it was a good thing inuyasha has been to the movies befor or else they would of gotten lost since kagome fell asleep a while after they well he started to walk.

_i love the way she smells and the sound of her heart beat.me too. no duhh your me you idiot.you do realize you just called your self an idiot right?.shut up._

"ohh were here uhh kagome..wake up..were at the theater."

"...huh what? ohh ok yawn that was a good nap."

"i bet! you slept the whole way here. maybe on the way home you could carry me home while i sleep?"

"ha you wish even if i wanted to i couldnt carry you your to heavy."

"fine then heres your ticket lets go in. do you want anything to eat?"

"no im just gonna get a soda if you want i could get the food while you find us a seat?"

"ok ill have what you'll have."

inuyasha went into the auditorium and found a place to sit. it was the vey last row in the back and they sat in the middle of that row. kagome walked in and looked around for inuyasha. he stood up and waved his hand. he didnt want to yell out her name because the movie had just started. she saw him right away and ran up their seats.

"here you go." she wispered.

"thanks."

they watched the movie in scilence well almost every now and then kagome would scream and grab onto inuyashas arm ofcourse he didnt mind. she screamed again and this time inuyasha put his arm around her and she just moved closer to him. well he was happy he didnt want anything else he just hoped that she wouldnt move.

an hour later the movie was over and every one was leaving.inuyasha and kagome got up and headed for home. when they got there one light was on and every one was asleep.

"i guess we should go to bed." inuyasha said damning the fact that they cant share a bed.

"ya i guess so thank god its break.no school tomorrow!"

they headed up staires when kagome remembered she didnt get inuyasha a blanket. so she went looking around and found one.

"here use this so you dont get cold." kagome wispered as she got into bed

"thanks" he said as he watched her drift to sleep

an hour passed and inuyasha was still awake he just watched the sleeping kagome..or so he thought. kagome was still awake afraid to go to sleep because of the movie. _i shouldnt have seen a horror movie befor i went to sleep._

she turned around to see if inuyasha was asleep. he wasent so she decided to ask him.

"inuyasha?"

"yes?" he said a bit surprised that she was awake.

"do you mind if i sleep with you in your bed tonight? im i bit scared from the movie."

"sure" he said while lifting up his blanket so she could get in.

"thanks" she wispered befor she fell asleep.

he just smiled and put an arm around her befor he to fell asleep.

**chapter 2: what happened between you two?**

it was monday and the sun was shining. inuyasha and kagome were still asleep,but during the night kagome turned around and burried her face into inuyashas chest. inuyashas arm also tightend aroung her. inuyasha stured under the coveres and noticed his chest was really warm. he look down and saw the top of kagomes head. he smiled at the sight of her. he looked up and saw the sun it hurt his eyes of course so he rested his head on the top of kagomes silky hair and went back to sleep.

soon after inuyasha went back to sleep kagome woke up and was wondering why she was so warm. she opened her eye and saw silver hair over her. when she realized she was cuddled up to inuyasha she blushed and looked up to see inuyasha smiling in his sleep. with that she moved a little closer to him and went back to sleep. a while after souta went to kagomes room to wake her and inuyasha up for breakfast. what he saw would stay in his mind forever it wasent all that bad but to a ten year old it was the worst thing in the world.

"hey inuyasha,sis wake up its time for---" "AHHHHHHHH" souta screamed as he stared in horror.

inuyasha awoke tightend his grip and kagome and growled." WHAT IS IT WHATS HAPENING I SWEAR ILL KILL NARAKU!

"...waa what ohh inuyasha why are you yelling its only souta."kagome yawned.

"he was yelling i thought we were in danger." he simple stated unaware that he was still holding onto kagome.

"he was just yelling at----" "UHH hehe i think we should go down for breakfast." kagome studdered

"huh----ohh ya brakfast ummm sorry about that old habbit." inuyasha blushed.

"dont worry about it its ok." kagome walked away grining on the inside at the fact that inuyasha blushed.

they walked down in silece but stole a glance at each other. when they got down ms.h handed them their food and took her spot between souta and grandpa (you didnt think i forgot about him did you?)

"sooo... how was your night inuyahsa?" kagomes mom asked

"it was great! im mean it was ok..." he said looking down at his food.

"is that so...ohh yes kagome did you bring back that book i let you borrow?" her grandpa asked not taking his eyes off of inuyasha.

"ya i---ohh wait i let miroku look at it and forgot to ask him for it befor i left!" kagome said hardly breathing.

"ohh well thats ok ill just pospone my meeting." grandpa sighed

"meeting?" kagome questioned.

"ohh yes i was going to show that book so this man could get some ideas of what to put in this new musiem of things from the fudal era."

"ohh no grandpa ill go get it right now." and with that kagome left and went to the well. after a few seconds inuyasha left to go after her. buyo waddling after him.

"hey you didnt think you would leave with out my now did you." inuyasha said catching up to her

"why no of course not i just wanted to get a head start." kagome said smiling "well lets go time to jump i love this part."

"me to." he said jumping down the well.

**back in the past**

"where is my woman!" koga demanded

"she not here i told you her and inuyasha left yesterday and wont be back for another day or so."miroku sighed (again)

"where did they go i must see her! i must make her my mate!"

"what makes you think she will be your mate anyways ive never heard her say 'ohh sango you know what i love koga so much that the next time he asks me to run away and be his mate i will say yes koga i would love to while jumping into his strong arms and run off with him' like she would do that"sango spat.

"she really thinks i have strong arms..well i cant blame her i do." he said flexing.

"gods miroku can you please make him go away im getting a head ach and think im gonna be sick." sango said pretending to hurl.

"ill try. uhh koga i think--"

"SHES BACK!" koga shouted befor he took off in a tornado.

"wow you did it.thanks i feel a bit better but poor kagome...shit inuyasha is with her and he is gonna be sooo mad!"

"ohh dont be worried about them kagome wont let them kill eachother..."_ almost there ohh how my hand has missed you sango._

_hmm you know what i think i should scare miroku..let hm see well feel what its like..i only hope he doesnt take this as an invitation. _

mirokus eyes widended as he felt something grab his ass. sangos hand lingered for some unknow reason.

_damn!_sango thought

_no way that cant be...OH MY GOD IT IS ITS SANGOS HAND! wait its sangos hand and its not gone yet._he smiled at this thought.

"uhh sango? what was that about?" miroku turned to face her only to see her face was a red as a tomato.

"uhh a plan that backfired" _wait did i just say that he is rubbing off on me._

"now what was this plan of yours...to see if you liked my ass or something?" him still smerking and she still blushing

"NO! it was to let you see what its like when ever you do that to me..."

"is that so..."miroku said eyeing her

_aww hell whats with the look in his eyes? why is he looking at me like that? WHAT THE HELl?---_

**back at the well**

"what the hell are you doing here mangy wolf?" inuyahsa spat

im here to see my woman! thats what and why are you with her?you better not of hurt her or ill kill you! koga took kagomes hands and growled at inuyasha

"dont worry koga he didnt do anything and besides you know he wouldnt let anything happen to me."kagome smiled

"i know thats the only reason i let him watch you when im gone. but still he better watch himself."he growled

"hey im right here i can hear you!" inuyasha yelled

"i know you idiot i want you to hear me so you actually know something and dont dare hurt my woman" koga smiled at what he said

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER SHE ISNT YOU WOMAN SO STOP CALLING HER THAT! and another thing i am NOT AN IDIOT!" inuyasha shouted at pulled kagome away from him and while doing so ended up holding her from behind while

still yelling at koga to stay away from her.

"why should i stay away from her its not like shes your woman!" koga getting more and more angry

"WHAT IF SHE IS MY WOMAN!" inuyasha blurted out now realizing what he said he turned away making sure kagome didnt see him blush but more he didnt want koga to see him.

"WHAT IS THIS TURE KAGOME ARE YOU HIS WOMAN!" koga said not really wanting to hear an answer because if she said yes his heart would crumble into a million pieces be burned into ash then the wind would blow the ashes away until there would be nothing. (over dramatic yes but thats how it would feel to him)

" uhhhh hehehehehe ummmm...---"kagome studdered

"NO! SHE ISNT i was just saying what if.."inuyasha inturupted.

_thank you inuyasha i didnt know what to say._ kagome sighed a breath of relief

_i am glad i still have a chance with her i will win her over if its the last thing i do. and besides the only way ill give up on her is if she actually becomes inuyashas mate or if i find anyone better..like that will happen._koga smirked

koga froze. inuyasha sniffed the air. "sesshomaru" koga and inuyasha growled

inuyasha pulled out his tetsuiga and koga flexed his claws if there was one thing the agreed on it was to portect kagome.

all the saw was a white blur and then..him. koga and inuyasha pushed kagome behind them so she would be out of harms way. each angry at the other for touching her. then they turned there attention to sesshomaru.

"what the hell do you want!" inuyasha yelled

"ohh brother you dont even say hi now i thought that wench of yours would of taught you better." he spat

"dont you dare talk about kagome like that!" koga gritted his teeth and flexed his claws.

"silence i only come here to ask a favor of inuyasha." sesshomaru said cooly

"i will not give you my sword you will have to pry it from my cold dead lifeless hands...uhh claws"

"i do not want your sword anymore i come here for th--something else" he wasent about to admit he was here for the girl.

inuyasha knew what he was going to say he would not let him tough her and koga thought the same. they both charged the demon lord with incredibal speed. each yelling they were almost about to hit sesshomaru but he move to the left and both of them hit a tree...sesshomaru was amused but wouldnt let it show. kagome was worried for them and ran up and asked if they were alright.

"im fine dont worry" inuyasha grunting on the inside _why the hell do trees have to be hard!_

"ohh dont worry kagome it only hurts a little." koga smiled _owww my ribs owww_

"good now i better bandaged up."kagome smiled...then frowned when she remembered who was still there. "hey sesshomaru why dont you leave so i can take care of this two huh? kagome fiddled with her fingers.

"why would i leave i came here for..uhh something and i wont leave without yo--her--it!" he demanded

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DONT CARE AND YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE AND LET ME BANDAGE THESE TWO UP OR ELSE!"kagome shouted while koga and inuyasha backed away slowly and sesshomaru just staired_. how dare she..who does she think she is asking no demanding that i leave! but for now it looks like she is about to explode so i guess i could leave for an hour or so...besides i need a bath i smell like that wolf and my insignificant half brother._

fine ill leave but _ill be back_." with that he was gone in a blur. inuyasha was amazed that she got him to leave.koga was still hurting but smiling so kagome and inuyasha didnt notice. and as for kagome she was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"uhh kagome i know that him actually listening to you was funny but not that funny..." inuyahsa stated

"ohhh hahaha its not that its just he sounded like the terminator." kagome still laughing almost to tears but was calming down.

"who?" koga and inuyasha asked.

"ohh just some guy who is from the future who trys to kill this person name sarah conners baby then later ends up trying to protect him and his mom."

"ok now your not going back i dont want you getting killed by that damn ter-mi-na-tor" inuyasha huffed

"ohhhh hes not real hes in a movie." kagome said

"ohh ok i get it now." inuyahsa said

"what the hell is a movie and why do you joke about this killing guy?" koga totally confused.

"its a moving picture." kagome said trying to figure out how to explane it.

"ohh ok now i see" _what the hell how is that possible moving picture ya right._

"well lets get you bandaged up."kagome helped them up and they walked back to the village and she got her first aid kit out and got to work. in a matter of minutes she was done.

"ok there you go" she smiled at inuyasha who tried to hide it but blushed.

"thanks." he said

"ya thank you so much for caring." koga smiled

"your welcome guys anytime." out of know where poped you know who miroku.he saw koga and inuyasha wrapped up and decided he needed some help.

"why hello lady kagome i seem to have a back and chest ach do you think you could look at it?"

"are you telling the truth miroku." kagome eyeing him.

"of course sango hit me really hard." miroku stated truthfully

"fine ill take a look but untill i think that you are really hurt you are keeping your shirt on."

"i do not care i just want to see if you can help me." miroku put on a pouty face.kagome examined him and thought he was hurt so she asked him to remove the tops of his robes. he did so and koga inuyasha and kagome all gasped, but not all for the same reason inuyasha and koga gasped cause he had huge brused on his chest and back the bruses were almost as purple as his robes. kagome gulped at the monk's half-naked state and couldn't help but admire how sleek and dangerous he looked but quickly pushed those thought out of her mind first of all he was her friend second sango wether she knew or not like him and third this is the same monk who felt her up and asked if she would bare his children.kagome was soon back to normal and didnt care that he was half-naked.

"so what did you do this tme?" kagome asked while tending to him.

"uhhh if you must know can i tell you later?" he asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"sure." kagome smiled trying to make him feel better but in the back of her mind she knew he had to do something really really bad to diserve this.

"i think ill have to bandage you like i did inuyasha and koga. these are really bad." touching one of he bruses on his back. miroku winced when she did this. she saw him and quickly removed her hand.

"sorry."

"its ok." miroku smiled.

_you suck miroku! grrrr kagome come here come to me kagome listen to me let someone else bandage him and come to me._inuyasha chanted in his mind glaring at miroku.

_stop smiling at kagome shes my woman! kagome you stop smiling im your man! your supposed to be with me! _koga pouted.

"there all done. do you feel a bit better?" kagome felt sorry for him and rather surprised that he didnt do anything. that was good for her but he must be really hurt not only on the outside but on the inside to.

"yes thank you lady kagome." miroku smiled again. kagome got up and offered him a hand. he took it and they went into the hut.

"hey koga inuyasha arent you comming?" kagome asked right before she entered the hut. with that koga and inuyasha jumped and ran after her.

sango was in a corner sleeping shippo and kilala were cuddled up next to the fire. kagome and miroku were making lunch while koga and inuyasha were from what is seemed to be having a stairing contest both of them refusing to blink.

"well lunch is ready." kagome chirped

**chapter 3: nice halloween costumes**

they all sat and ate sango aparently ate befor and wasent hungry. when they finished eating they went out side to the bone eaters well it was around five o clock now so they all just sat there until inuyasha spoke up.

"this is so boring why cant a demon come so we can fight or some thing." he yawned

"be carefull what you wish for inuyasha it might just----" miroku was cut off

"im back to claim what i want." sesshomaru stated

"get what you wish for" miroku sighed

"HA im ready for you see no trees only a well." inuyasha was jumping up and down.

"miroku go get sango and kilala we'll need them and dont worry she wont hurt you if were in danger." kagome wispered

"ok" miroku replyed. he ran back to the hut to get them. there ws only kagome koga and inuyasha left with sesshomaru.

"hehehe you know you cant escape." he said coldly. with that he ran tword kagome she put her hand in front of her face waiting for the attack but it never came. she looked up to see koga and inuyasha actually working together to fight sesshomaru off.

"run kagome!" koga shouted. kagome just backed up. sesshomaru broke through. inuyasha ran twors her but not fast enough. his brother grabed kagome. she started to trip over the edge of the well taking sesshomaru with her inuyasha grabed he other hand and koga grabbed inuyasha as an attempt to pull all of them but it failed and they all fell into the well. it glowed and they all felt a warm sensation. soon they were 500 ears in the future. kagome and inuyasha have done this many times but koga and sesshomaru were in disbelief.

they got out of they well to stuned to fight. inuyashas brother saw was an airplane._ahhh what the hell and kagome was scard of me doesnt she know of these flying people eating demons?_

_so this is kagomes time i guess dog boy was right when he said she wasent from my time._ koga thought.

"well uhh guess how about we calla truse?" kagome asked

"makes sence i agree." sesshomaru said. inuyasha and koga stared amazed that he yet again agreed.

"ok... well now that thats settled lets go inside." kagome said

"wait how can you trust him so easly!" inuyasha yelled

"when i give my word i keep it now matter how much i dont want to...you may think im a ruthless killer but i never go back on my word." sesshomaru replied

"and you belive him!" inuyasha yelled

"yes i do and if he goes back on his word both of you can kill him."

"they can try but no matter i wont go betray you any of you." he said

"ok fine now lets go." koga said.kagome led them into the house and got them something to drink._amazing i never would of guessed i would be drinking a soda with sesshomaru. _she thought

"how do you work this?" koga and sesshomaru asked.

"here inuyasha can you help your brother?"

"ok" inuyasha smirked at the fact that he has t help the lord of the western lands oped a soda can.

"here there now just drink it but not to fast or lse it will burn you nose." he said

"feh whatever" woah did i just have an inuyasha moment or what?

"here koga do the same." kagome smiled koga smiled back.

"thanks."

"welcome."

"ok ok now thats enough how bout we get something to eat." inuyasha said

"you just ate!" kagome shouted.

"i know but im still hungry." inuyasha whined

"well i am i little bit hungry." koga said stomach growling.

"ok ok fine i guess we could get something for dinner since its 6. well what do you want hamburgers or sushi?"

"hamburgers!" inuyasha yelled

"what are they?" koga asked

"its meat on bread its really good."

"ok i guess i could eat that." sesshomaru said

"me to" stomach growling once again.

"ok well im going to get changed just wait down here you can watch tv or something. if you have any questions ask inuyasha." she went into her room and looked at the callender she saw that it was halloween and almost screamed. she found a costume that her mom got her while she was out. she walked down to the guys to tell them of what day it was. she walked down in black skirt and a black tank top with a black chocker with a dagger attachet. she had ears that looked like inuyashas on her head and a tail all black to match. koga and inuyasha just staired at her. sesshomaru raised an eyebrow._so she is a demon after all._ he thought.

"hey guys guess what...its halloween you dont have to hide how you look isnt that great?"

"ya sure what is it anyway"koga asked

"its a day where you can dress up and be whoever you want to be."

"so there are no demons in your time?" sesshomaru worried that he wouldnt make it.

"well there might be but i havent seen any. well now that thats done lets go."

they walked to wackdonalds to go get some food. kagome smiled at all the little children that ran through the streets. when they were walking she told them all about her time. now the understood this place. when the got to their destination they sat down and ordered their food. sesshomaru and koga a bit worried at first but then they saw kagome and inuyasha eat so they decided to join in. they ended up likeing it they were done eating so they just sat there drinking their sodas talking when five people came in.

"KAGOME!" her friends ran up to her.

"hi akira,hiro,kei, akiko,himeko"

akira was dressed in a traditional red kimono with black roses on it she had a sword at her side.her brown sholder length hair was let down. she had the same ears as kagome on only hers were lighter to match her hair. the only thing on her face was a pair of red sun glasses over her brown eyes.

hiro was dressed in white samari robes with a sword at her side also. her hair was in a bun with chop sticks in it only brown and blond bangs hung free.there was only light red lip gloss and pink eye shadow for make up.

kei wore a black ninja suit all you could were her brown eyes.

akiko was dressed like a monk. actuall she looked like a female version of miroku with her short hair only her hair was orangish purple not black.

himeko was dressed like super girl with a white shirt with the 's' on it. she had a red cape and blue shorts her dirty blond hair was help up in a pony tail.

"hey whats up who are these guys?" akira asked

"you all know inuyasha"kagome stated

"hey"

"that is koga"

"hello"

"and sesshomaru" all he did was huff.

"well you a polite one sesshomaru."akira said sarcasticaly

"ohh well let me introdue myself my name is akira. that is hiro"

"hiya"

"kei"

"huh...what..ohh hi" she was reading a manga at the time

"dont mind that she always has a manga with her anyways thats akiko"

"nice to meet ya."

"and last but not least...well maybe...just kidding himeko"

"your mean! ohh ya hi"

"why dont you join us?"kagome asked

"umm its ok dont want to interupt." akiko said. kei was spaced out again.

"ohhh dont worry please sit." koga said politely.

"well if you insist." kei said actually she really did want to sit her feet hurt. kagome slid over and kei akiko himeko and hiro sat next to kagome so akira was stuck next sesshomaru only he was not willing to move.

"umm can you move please i would like to sit down." akira said patiantly

"hmph no if you want to sit sit on the floor." he said.

"you know thats a good idea but no now move." she demanded.

"sesshomaru can you just---" kagome started.

"no its ok kagome i can handle this."

"now move sesshomaru or ill make you."

"you can try." he said.

"ok." an with that she pushed him over and sat down.inuyasha koga and kagome staired wide eyed in disbelief.

_damn shes brave pusing him over like that._ koga thought.

_who the hell does she think she is pushing me like that i mean its one thing where kagome yelled at me but this so called akira actually pushed me! ohh i will get her back i will._sesshomaru grined on the inside.

"ummm akira are you sure that was a smart thing to do?" inuyasha asked

"what is he going to do? attack me." she asked

"maybe i will." he mumbles only she could hear him. she turned and wispered into his ear.

"bring it on i can take you."

"hey akiko,hiro is she always like that?" koga asked

"ya sort of shes funny but if you piss her of i feel sorry for you." akiko said hiro agreed

"shes protective and wont let anyone hurt her friends. she wont hurt anyone unless you hurt one of us and even if you did she wouldnt hit you that hard. whats going on here is just playful she cant turn down a challenge." kei said himeko knew all to well.

"ohhh" koga said looking over at the two little fighters

**chapter 4: best fight ever**

kei was reading another manga while talking to kagome inuyasha and koga about whats going on in school and stuff. akiko himeko and hiro were playing a game and akira and sesshomaru were talking about something.

"so hows it been fighting demons?" kei asked.

"you know about that?" koga asked.

"ya we all do why do you think we didnt ask about the way you look i mean your tail is not fake besides if we didnt know we would of tugged on it. and inuyashas ears there is no ways you could buy those anywhere."she stated.

"well you have a point so thats why kagome said you all know inuyasha."

"so anyways was it fun kagome fill me in on what happened."

"ok so we just-----" kagome went on and told her every thing that happened they last day in her time to today.

akiko and them were playing tons of games to keep them occupied. and now sesshomaru and akira.

"who do you think you are pushing me like that!" he demanded

"well i think i am akira taka zawa i have brown eyes brown hair and dont take nothing from no one. who do you think you are?"

"i am sesshomaru a lord and dont care for being touched and if you shove me again you might get the fight your asking for."

"like i said bring it on i can take you even if you are a demon."she said glaring at him.he glared back."how do you know about me?" he asked his eyes growing slightly softer

"well for one thing you would have to be blind to not see your a demon and two kagome told us about you and inuyasha."

"you truly want to fight dont you?" he searched her face for any signs of dought.

"sure why not i have nothing better to do today." she smiled he looked shocked

"well well well fine ill fight you i havent been this amused in a while so where are we going to fight?"

"woah your serious i didnt think you would fight me since im a girl."

"so what if your a girl i fight female demons lots of times." he said not aware that it isnt allowed for a guy to hit a girl but akira always hated that rule it seemed unfair that guys can fight for fun but girls cant its so called un lady like...damn prissy people.

akiko over heard this and gave them a place to fight they were on there way actually going to fight.

"hey you guys akira challenged sesshomaru to a fight and he accecpted there on their way to the gym to fight."

"WHAT SHE CANT DO THAT HE'LL KILL HER!" koga inuyasha and kagome yelled.

"inuyasha can you take me to them we have to stop this!" kagome concernd for her friend

"ya hop on ohh koga do you think you can take those four we need to get there fast."

"ya ok umm girls hold on..tight if you dont you might fall." koga warned

"actually me hiro and kei can walk... you might go faster."

"ok" he said " i guess get on akiko."

"ok".she said

they set off koga was at the same pace as inuyasha normaly he was faster then inuyasha but he he didnt feel like going any faster. they were almose there and hadent seen them they guest sesshomaru must of carried her...they guest right they were getting ready to fight. akira was changing in pants and a shirt it and put her hair up in a pony tail.sesshomaru just sat there and waited for everyone elst to arrive. akira was done changing she sat down on the bleachers waiting for them to come. finally they showed up bursting through the doors.

"STOP DONT HURT HER SESSHOMARU!" inuyasha yelled

"ummm inuyasha kagome...were not fighting...yet were waiting for you guys. ohh hey akiko. wheres himeko kei and hiro?" akria smiled

"there---"akiko started. "were here!" they yelled

"ya so since your here i think we should start." sesshomaru said as if they were going to a movie or something.

"NO your not fighting." inuyasha protested

"yes we are! come on i can handle myself you know that and if i get into trouble you guys can interfear but only if i say help ok."

"fine" inuyahsa said

"WAIT YOUR GONNA LET HER DO THIS HES A DEMON SHE DOESNT HAVE A CHANCE!" koga shouted..a second later akira walked up to him and socked him in the arm.

"ok OWWW that fucking hurt...maybe she does have a chance with a punch like that." he corrected

"thank you now can we please start!" she was getting rather angry.

"no you cant inu---" she was cut off.

"let them fight kagome i know how she feels with people thinking that you cant fight cause of who you are...she needs this fight to happen so she can be aware of what she can handle and do" inuyasha said with a sad look in his eye_ akira reminds me of me when i was younger now if my brother hurts her i will kill him._

_ha she is like inuyashas little sister or something._kagome smiled

"hey if anything good happens let me know im gonna read." kei said turning to the page she was on last.

"well were gonna watch this should be interesting." akiko said speaking for her and the others.

"ok well now you can begin." kagome said.

"FINALLY." akira said lunging at him he moved but she mannaged to grab his arm to keep from falling. she threw a punch and it nailed his cheek.

"owww ok that hurt now your gonna get it." he lunged at her knowing not to hit her as hard as he could, but she moved,he was going to fast so he ran into a wall.

"awww what poor demon lord sesshomaru is mad cause i brused his oh so perfict face?" akira smiled and laughed

"yes as a matter of fact i am mad you brused my oh so perfict face." he lunged again this time he grabbed her from behind so she couldnt get out.

"now say your sorry and ill let you go." he smiled and she grunted since she couldnt get out of his grasp.

"ok im sorry for kicking you and making you let me go." she smiled and laughed.

"what you didnt---OUCH MY LEG" he growled

"told you." she ran behind him and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him.

"now say you loose to me while bowing down and ill let go of your arm."

he countered "the only one who will be bowing is you." he smiled in triumph as she got on her knees. she smiled and triped him. she pushed his face down held his arms behind his back and sat on him.

"can some one count to three so i can be declared the winner." she asked

"ya i will." inuyasha jumped up amused that his brother was about to be defeated by a girl a human girl.

"one"

"two"

sesshomaru got up with her on his back "i wont give up so easly."

he knelt down and laid on his back knowing he was squishing akira.

"neither do i" she said pushing him off this time she sat on his back and tied his arms and legs together so he couldnt get up.

"hahaha looks like i win" she said in triumph and inuyasha counted smiling like crazy.

"one"

"two"

"three"

"ohh ya i win whose the best...thats right its me ohh ya!" she untied sesshomaru and helped him up.

"good fight" she stuck out her hand he took it and smiled"good fight" even thought he lost and would never admit it he actually had dare i say it..fun.

"woah damn i didnt know you could fight like that."her friends said

"i was lucky i won i was getting tired."

"good jod at beating my brother now i can black mail him if he tryies anything back im my time."

"ya now i know never to get on your bad side." koga said

"dont worry you all are my friends so wether you like it or not ill take care of ya and even if you did piss me off i woulnt hurt you." she smiled.

"aww im stuck with you." sesshomaru joked

"yup all of you are...beware... kidding. well im tired so im gonna head home tis only 10:00 wow i thought it would be closer to midnight." akira said

"hey do you want to spend the night at my house you guys?" kagome asked it had been a while since she had a sleep over.

"sure my mom is gone and would be happy that i didnt spend a night alone."akiko said

"ya ill go i just have to stop bye my house to get a few things." akira yawned

"me too" hiro said

"same here" kei stretched by this time she changed into her normal cloths. himeko said the same.

"ok well i guess ill meet you at your house." akira said while leaving the gym.

"ok" kagome shouted

"well us too" kei akiko and hiro said.himeko following

"see you later" kagome now yawning

"hey akiko hiro wait up ill walk you." koga ran after them._its not good for a girl let alone two to walk the streets at night_. he thought.

"looks like koga found a new intrest" inuyahsa grinned.

"guess so." kagome laughed. they didnt notice sesshomaru had left also. he went to go find akira._i mean its not safe thats all. ha ya right she just kicked your ass if something happened she would be protecting you! how come you dont bother inuyasha? i already did its your turn. great ohh there she is. ohhh lookie lookie.SHUT UP! oknow im acting like inuyasha when the hell did i become so soft this isnt me? well duhhh you have a heart you know. ya i know but i like me better when people feared me. ya well suck it up._

hi" he said

"hola"

"so what did i forget something?"

"no juat came to walk with you...also to give kagome and inuyasha some privacy."_smooth_

"since when did you become so soft?"

_ok thats weird how did she no that?_ he thought

"dont worry its just your whole icy mask has sort of melted away"

"ohhh"_ ohh?what the hell?_

"well this is my house..so i guess ill see you at kagomes."

"ya ill just wait here if you dont mind ill walk you to kagomes and make sure your safe."

"ha i would be making sure your safe!" she smiled"but you can come in so you wont get cold."

_hahaha told you.once again SHUT UP!_

"ok" he walked in. it wa to dark to see inside the hose but apparently akira knew where she was going."ill just be a sec."

**hiros house**

"well this is my stop ill see you guys in a few." she said entering her house.

"ok" akiko said

"bye" koga waved

"soo..." he started

"ya soo... whats up? akiko asked

"nothing really just walking."

"well ya this is my house"

"ohh well ill be going then..." koga started to walk off.

"hey why dont you come in?"

"ok!"koga smiled.

now it was 11:00 and every one was there kagome is making some snacks since no one is tired and inuyasha was helping her. kei was reading and talking to akiko himeko and koga.hiro was listening to music with akira and sesshomaru on akiras cd player.

**in kitchen**

"so inuyasha this seems to be going well" kagome putting some sandwitches on a tray.

"ya to my surprize i thought koga would be in here yeling and sesshomaru in a corner hiding from everyone."

"well as for koga he found someone else and as for sesshomaru i dunno i thought the same but no hes listening to music..but i guess the type suits him."

"what do you mean?"

"well akira listens to rock music all types like rock alternitive metal heavy metal death metal classic and so on."

"ha death metal sounds like him...well the old him i wounder when he got all soft."

"ok why does everone keep asking that?" sesshomaru asked.

"ohh hey well it just seems like you got a bit kinder thats all...ohh wait other people have said that?" kagome a little confused

"ya akira did so did koga."he sighed.

"well i understand koga mentioning it but why akira she barly knows you." inuyasha puttng a fist under his chin.

"i dunno i just came for a few sodas."sesshomaru made his way to the fridge grabed three sodas and left.

"ok..." inuyasha staired at the door.

**in the living room**

"here are your sodas."

"thanks" hiro and akira said

"so what is this band called?"sesshomaru asked actually liking the song he was currently listening to.

"it is union underground..the song is across the nation."

on the cd

"now get the guns, the drugs, From my generation.  
I'll take the fall, the saints, across the nation.  
And it's the sex, the gods, the freaks, the frauds.  
They're messin' with me, Come on, come on, come on.  
Let's get it on!  
Move to the music,  
Play that fucking music,  
Move it to the music, yeah! (Get it on)  
Move to my music,  
Play that fucking music,  
Live through my music, yeah! "

"i love this song."akira said

"what cd is this?" hiro asked

"its a mix of different bands alot of these songs are songs from raw."

"what is raw? like meat?"sesshomaru asked

"no its a tv show that is all about people fighting and doing cool movies like the walls of jericho. ohh uhh never mind that last statement..its just people fighting."

"ohhh.. do they get money?"

"uhh ya cause its a job."

"ohh..."

"so anyways whats up sesshomaru? how did you get here?" hiro asked

"well this i was---" and he went on telling how he got there.

**with koga**

"hey key what ya readin?" himeko asked

"huh..ohh its planet ladder #2"

" so koga i heard you have a major crush on kagome."akiko said

"ohhh uhhh ya i did but i got over it."

"ohh.. what happened she said no or something?"

"ha she said no over and over but i didnt give up i let her stay with that mutt cause i knew he wouldnt let anthing happen to her and every now and then i would viset hold her hand get in a fight with inuyasha call her my woman and leave."

"well that sounds sweet." she smiled trying to make him feel better he smiled back.

"hey kei i think we should go talk to hiro and them."himeko winked

"huh..ohh ya ok well bye you guys."

"uhh bye..."koga staired

"ok guys my mom grandpa and brother arent home there at my aunts house to see my sick uncle. well heres some food and i guess we could watch a movie until we go to sleep."

"ok" the girls said

"what movie do you have in mind?" hiro asked

"how about dreamcatcher? we never did get a chance to watch it."kei asked

"ok we'll watch that."kagome found it and put it in the vcr and pressed play.she grabbed a few blankets and they all sat around the tv from left to right it was himeko hiro akira sesshomaru inuyasha kagome koga akiko and kei. an hour later himeko kei and hiro were asleep another five minuets akira fell asleep on sesshomaru and akiko had her head on koga. with in minutes every one else was asleep all bundled up in their blankets.the next day every one was still asleep but the people seemed to be closer then last night.it was cold and a wndow was open,but it wasent open last night...anyways inuyasha had an arm around kagome and was once again smiling in his sleep but this time he wasent the only one all of the guys were sort of weird. all were sleeping peacefully until sesshomaru awoke at the sound of the trees against a window.

"what the" he looked around to see a window open. he elbowed his brother.

"what?" inuyashsa looked a bit angry

"look the window."

"huh ohh oh no...we need to wake up everone...kagome..kagome wake."inuyasha nudged her.

"you too akira wake up somethings wrong."

"...what yawn ohh no the window."akira staired

"somethings wrong here...koga..koga wake up."kagome tugging on his arm.

"what now ?...ohhh"koga rubbed his eyes

"HIROS GONE!" akira shouted " come on get up we have to find her!"

"calm down we'll go after her in a minute when everone is ready." inuyasha tried to get her to breath.

"well im going now i have my phone call me when your ready." she took off runing out the front door.

"WAIT IM GOING WITH YOU!" sesshomaru shouted runing out the door.

"she really cares huh." koga asked

" how would you feel if kagome or anyone here died?" inuyasha asked

"i dont know i would probly feel like a part of me just died."

"well i guess she feels like she let her down so she wont rest until shes safe."kagome said

"well lets get ready...and quick."kei sighed

**minutes later**

"ok lets go ill call akira on the way." himeko grabbed her cell and dailed. "hey akira...ya...where are you...ya i know where that is...you found what...ok...thats great!...he did what!...thats odd never knew a guy who did that---"

"what..what did he do!" inuyasha and kagome yelled.

"shhhhh im on the phone! ok now go on...ok..ya...is he sure...ohhh so its like what inuyasha does...ok we'll meet you there...bye" she hung up and turned around to wide eyed faces.

"ok what did he do!" inuasha demanded.

"they found a shred of the shirt she was wearing and sesshomaru sniffed it he got her sent and there on their way to the docks."

"ohhh we have to hurry." koga stated "i guess we we'll have to carry you all."

"how do you think we do that?" inuyasha huffed

"duhhh one person on our back the other we hold."

"ohh ok then well here himeko get onto my back and ill hold kagome."inuyasha crouched down.

"ya and kei get on my back and ill hold akiko."koga turned.

now that everone was ready they were off to the docks. they had to hop from roof to roof since inuyasha and koga werent human.

_damn roofs...stupid people...ARG why do i always have to hide the way i look..well at least all i have to do is hide my ears shippo and koga have to hide tails..._

"ummm were running out of roofs..." kei said

"ohhh wait go to my house first k?" akiko looked up.

"we dont ha--."inuyasha was cut off by koga.

"why we need to get there."

"please i need to get somethings."

"whats 'things'?"

"just please."

"fine." koga ran off the roof and twords her house.

"umm can you slow down a bit i am on you back...its sort of hard to hold on."kei struggling

"were here anyways."koga let her get off and set akiko down. she rushed up to her house and ran into het room. in 10 minutes she came out with black jeans a white t-shirt and a black cloak on.koga stared at how much different ahe looked her hair changed too her bangs are now blond and the rest of her hair is blondish brown.her cloak has 3 buttons buttoned and is seemed sort of heavy.

"nooo dont tell me you got...'them'." kei said sort of scolding.

"umm well what did you expect lets go.hey where is kagome inuyasha and himeko?"

"ohh they left to the docks to meet up with sesshomaru and akira." koga looking around and noticed that no one was outside.

"ok well lets go."akiko was picked up by koga and kei got on his back.

"hey how come your uhhh cloak right?..." koga asked

"ya."

"how come its heavy?"

"ohhh umm i put some stuff in the pockets on the inside." she looked up not wanting to tell him she was packing a LOT of guns... you could never be too careful and besides when something happened to her friends well lets just say i feel sorry for the person who did something to them.(no she wont shoot them but she just might kick their ass)

"ya something that can do some serious damage." kei huffed trying not to let anyone hear,but koga did and staired down wide eyed._what could do serious damage?..._koga tried to come up with a reasonable answer but since he wasent familier with this time he got nothing  
"uhhhh dont worry. ill tell you later." akiko could sence his discomfort.

"ok." he kept running and soon found inuyasha and the others.

"hey what took you so long." inuyasha noticed akikos change.

"dont get all huffy i had to get somethings."

"why must you be like that?"himeko and kagome shouted.they knew what she had with her.

"AHHH" inuyasha was surprised and jumped back at the yelling.

"hahahahahahaha"akira started laughing inuyasha shot her a glare

"you glares dont work on me..." she said simpily.inuyasha looked like someone took his sword away.

"hahaha." sesshomaru laughed but then quickly covered his mouth.

inuyasha smirked. "so what was that did the all mighty lord sesshomaru the king of people with no emotions...well not anymore...just laugh." everyone just grined

"no i dont know what your talking about i didnt laugh." sesshomaru turned away and saw akira smiling.

"ohhh yes you did..."she wanted to say fluffy but knew he would be very angry.

"uhhhh no i uhhhh---"

"ya were not buying it." koga now was smirking. everyone else just noded in agreement.

"well find so i laughed it was funny did you see inuyashas face he looked like his ego was hurt it. hey its not like im not allowed to laugh. i mean i just dont show my emotions alot." sesshomaru sounded like he was batman and someone found his bat cave and him standing there just saying 'uhhh no this isnt mine i dont know how this got here...ok fine its mine but dont you have one of these?'

"ok now back on task sesshomaru said her sent ends here so we need to find another way to find her." akira now had a determinded look on her face.

"wait a minute she has a cell phone we could call her." akiko said now remembering.

"ya here ill call her."himeko took out her cell phone and dialed hiro's number. you start hearing the great america theme song.

"this way." sesshomaru started walking everyone followed inyasha and koga started to walk faster.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!...THATS MY PHONE...DROP IT...YOU BROKE IT YOU...YOU ARG!" was heard off in the distance. no dought was in akiko and akiras mind that was her that was hiro.

"there in the wearhouse."sesshomaru pointed ahead.

"AHHHHH!" that was enough akiko and akira ran off to twords the wearhouse.

"kei himeko kagome. stay here but dont call anyone unless one of us says to." sesshomaru and koga already were off to the wearhouse. inuyasha ran after them. akira was untieing hiro and akiko was tring to find out what happened.hiro has a bruse on her cheek and part of her shirt sleeve was ripped.there was no one else in the room only one light was on.

"what happened." akiko trying to control the anger in her voice.

"it was----"

**chapter 5:hidden strength**

"welcome."came a voice in the dark.

"ok thats weird." akiko said.

"ya what he said i mean welcome."

"ok that was stupid." akira smirked.

"wait i know that voice...grr i know i know it...uhhh."akira and akiko poundered.

"its...ayato and...and kai."hiro sighed.

"no way!"they couldnt belive it.

"its true." ayato said showing himself

"hey kai why dont we show them what we do to people who barge in here." ayato pulled out a lead pipe

"sure why not." kai pulled a chain. at that moment inuyasha ran in with sesshomaru and koga right next to him.

"let them go!" the guys eyes flashed red but went back to normal not wanting to scare the girls...ha like thats gonna happen.

"no i think ill keep them for awhile they might serve a purpose."ayato said coldly

"ha fuck you like were gonna stay here."akira grunted.

"ya were not leaving with you with out a fight." akikos hand formed a fist.

"hiro go to the guys stay there." akira wispered.

"no im staying here im fighting." she was stubborn

"hiro please if we need help you have to be able to get someone your faster then us and we might need the guys to help us so that leaves you." akiko wispered.

"fine ill go."

"wait." akira wispered something to sesshomaru and he ran up grabed hiro and ran back. akira and akiko were ready to fight.

"what why is he so fast...i barley saw him move!" kai glared daggeres at sesshomaru...he gladly glared back.

"its none of your buisness...now you hurt my friend i wont let you get away with that!" akiko was fuming.

"and neither will i!" akira shouted.

"you think you can fight us you wont stand one minute with us...you weak girls." he spat the last words.akiko snapped she grabed a hand gun and tossed it to akira and gto herself one as well.akira grabbed akikos arm knowing she would of shot him in the head.insted akiras shot went right over kais sholder.

"turn around and fight us...i no we will prove to you that we are NOT weak girls!" akira demanded. ayato and kai looked at eachother.ohh they would fight they thought they could defeat them. so they agreed

"ok we'll fight but there are two rules."ayato grinned.

"ok what are they." akikos eyes narrowed.

"one no guns."

"and two no interfearences."kai finished.

"WHAT NO!"

"inuyasha calm down we can handle ourselves." akira told him.

"but--"

"inuyasha let them fight." sesshomaru knew they would win and even if things look any different he would rush in.

"no i--"

"INUYASHA! do you really think they cant win!" koga was didnt want them to fight just as much as inuyasha but he trusts them and would help if they needed him.

"fine." inuyashas eyes flared red for a second.

"wow how sweet look at that its like one big happy family! ha." ayato jumped down from the crates there were on kai followed.

akiko and akira just stood there waiting for them to make the mistake of making the first move.you see akiko and akira have fought together for many years and know eachothers moves and are very good fight partners. they know what move the other needs without talking. akiko was pissed about no guns since that is her strong suite she is great at using wepons dont get me wrong shes a great fighter but just better with a wepon in her hand. but akira she doesnt need wepons sure if she needed one she would grabe a pole or something but thats it even so they are equil in fighting.kai was the first to make a move he lunged twords akiko and she dodged him just in time. ayato lunged at akira she didnt have time to move so she kicked him in the gut.and with that the fight began.

**outside**

"hiro you ok?" kagome asked

"ya im fine but in worried about akiko and them."

"what do you mean?" kei asked

"there fighting ayato and kai."

"THERE WHAT!" himeko shouted. keis eyes grew wide.

"they wouldnt let me stay...akira had sesshomaru take me out of fighting distance and went back with inuyasha and koga when he brought me here."

"what! why didnt they do anything?" kagome was very worried.

"ayato and kai said no interferences and no guns...inuyasha protested and akira pleaded but he still protested sesshomaru and koga told them to trust in them so he calmed down."

"i hope they'll be ok." himeko look up at the sky then twords the building.

**back inside**

inuyasha had to fight the urge to tear them to shreads as did koga and sesshomaru. the fight seemed tied but really the girls were winning but by a little bit.kai and ayato lunged again akiko moved out of the way but akira was knocked down.

"get off of me!" akiko would help but she was having trouble as is with kai.

"no."

"get off of me or else."she glared at him._ damn hes heavy!_she thought.

"no!" he looked down at her."

"i warned you." she kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face.

"wooo go akira!" akiko shouted as the kicked the back of kais knee causeing him to fall.as they kept fighting inuyasha and the others kept watching. waiting for a chance to fight.

"ya go akira...go akiko!" koga shouted.

"i was worried there i thought akira was gonna lose for a second." koga shuddered

"no way she wouldent lose shes too strong and neither would akiko for that matter. they are great fighters." inuyasha said not sure on weather he was trying to reassure koga or himself.

"dont worry the girls will win...they wont except defeat." sesshomaru said cooly.

"i hope your right." inuyasha turned to watch the fight.

**smack "**that is for kicking me" ayato watched her go down.

"AKIRA!" she looked away from her opponet...big mistake. kai kicked her in the stomach and she went down two. koga was just about to jump in there but was stoped.

"just wait a minuet." sesshomaru looked into his eyes. he knew how he felt hell they all felt the sme but he knew something that inuyasha and koga didnt...he knew that this is what the girls needed. that because of this they would fight even harder and stronger then they thought the ever could.

kai was about to kick akiko again but akia jumped up and grabed his foot and knocked him down. she helped akiko up and walked over to ayato who was surprised at their strength. kai was able to break an arm with that kick yet akiko seemed to just have a bruse.akiko waited for kai to get up so she could resume their fight...she would get him back for that kick.

_something is different about them now...what could it be?_ ayatos eyes narrowed._no! they are the same as us...but but thats impossible! they have hidden strength...i cant let them tap into it...this is no longer a simple fight but something far more serious...we cant let them leave here alive._

ayatos eyes were glazed over and akra took this opening and struck him in the back of the leg. his face his the cold hard stone. he turned over to see akiras face. there was no emotion except anger showing..anger for her friends and anger that was hidden away. she was determind to win she would not except failure. she might not go as far to kill but she will leave here in one piece with all of her friends. no exceptions.and ayato knew this..but he couldnt allow this. he knew what must be done.

"ayato you and kai have hurt me and my friends i wont let you get away with this." akiras eyes narrowed she turned and saw kai was face down and akiko was walking twords her.

"get up i know you two can do better then that." akira looked over at akiko and nodded. they clenched their fists with anticipation. they knew the fight was almost over.

"woah!" inuyasha an koga were amazed.

"their aura its changed...its different but i cant figure out how...its their strength its risen!"sesshomaru just stared.

"get up or ill make you get up." akira glared.

"..." ayato just looked up. akira grabbed his hand and set him on his feet...akiko did the same for kai.

"what happened i thought you could do better what happened to us being weak girls?" akiko was radiating anger. ayato looked over and saw akikos cloak on the ground..guns sticking out of pockets and some spread on the floor. kai saw them too. they both ran tword them and dived. akira and akiko were too slow to stop them. ayato and kai stood with the guns and pointed them at akiko and akira.just then the other girls ran in and were behind akiko and akira. inuyashsa koga and sesshomaru tried to get them away but a barrier appeared. one put up by kagome..

"ha..hahahaha!" kai started laughing.

"if you move one step...akira and akiko ill kill you." ayato took aim.

"akira looked at akiko and nodded. they took at step forward.

"then shoot." they said. kai and ayato couldne belive this...they truly didnt care.

"you can shoot us but let kagome and the others free."akiko said.

"NO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!"kagome yelled a tear slid down her cheek.just then a hole in the barrier opened and inuyasha sesshomaru ran through and grabbed the girls. they set them down and went back to get akira and akiko,but the hole closed.

"kagome open it!" inuyasha shouted.

" i cant! i dont have control anymore!"

"WHAT!" himeko and hiro yelled.

"im afraid thats my doing you see i couldnt let those pesky girls get in the way..."kai said.

"how did you do that?"akira demanded

"its quite simple...im surprised you didnt do it yourself seeing that you and you friend over there." he nodded over to akiko."can do the same thing." ayato answered.

"what are you---" akiko was cut off by the sound of a gun shot it was headed twords akira.

"NOOOOO!" they all shouted the bullet went threw akiras arm.she started bleeding all over the place. inuyasha koga and sesshomaru stared in horror and she just laid their in a pool of her own blood.kagome himeko and hiro were looking away as tears filled their eyes.akiko on the other hand was furious and started to glow and dark purple color and it was slowly getting darker until it was almost black.

"you shot her..." a tear fell down her cheak. "shes dead because of you..." the light aroung her was even darker now and the guns in ayato and kais hands started to glow . they flew across the room. everyone staired in disbelief. _she cant be dead_ is what was on their minds. except sesshomarus._ work...why wont you work i want to bring her back...we need her here!_ sesshomaru silently screamed at his sword.inuyahsa saw the look on sesshomarus face he felt awful. he drew his sword and it turned red. he sliced through the barrier. he and sesshomaru ran in. koga was trieng to calm the girls down. inuyasha picked up akira and walked with sesshomaru over to a corner of the room. suddenly tensuiga pulsed. he gladly drew it and slashed it over akiras lifeless body in inuyashas arms but nothing happened. his smile dissapeared._ why wont you work WHY!_ he screamed red rimed his eyes as did inuyashas.

"you killed her and she cant come back."akiko was crying. one of her guns started to glow and flew into her hands. she held it up ready to kill ayato and kai for what they did. she pulled back the hammer and took aim.akiras body started to glow a bright white light and tensuiga pulsed again. sesshomaru drew his sword and did the same motion as before. this time akira stured in inuyashas arms. akiko did not notice and was slowly pulling back the trigger dareing any of them to move. ayato knew that he was going to die for what he did. he wanted to run wanted to do anything yet he couldnt do anything except close his eyes waiting. akiko pulled the trigger and the bullet shot out. akira awoke at the sound.

"NOOOO!" she shouted and the bullet froze in place just touching the tip on ayatos nose. he was greatful to say the least. everyone in the room stared at akira woundering how she did that.

"inuyasha put me down." inuyasha didnt move he thought she didnt have the strength to stand yet.

"please." he put her down and she walked up to akiko. she took the gun from her hand and put a hand on her sholder. akikos glow was no longer a dark blackish purple but a bright white like akiras was when she came back.akira tuned and walkd up to ayato and kai. both were scared about what has happened and what is going to happen. akira simply walked up grabbed the bullet that was frozen in the air and threw it down.

"thank you." was all ayato and kai said before they dissapered.aparently when akira was dead she found out that there was a cruse upon them and that they will have to obey this demon until the day someone forgave them for what thay have done and

spared there lives. of course no one did they would kill them and leave. ayato and kai would be reserected and commit another crime and then be killed again. they did not wish to do these thing but they were swayed with the promis of power beyond their wildest dreams. and once the accecpted they could no longer control what their bodies did...all they could do was watch the pain they caused.

"wha...wht was that why did you stop me..."

"they had no control all they could do was watch." akira went on to tell them what happened.

"i thought something was different about them..." kagome stated

"well im glad your ok...your ok right?" himeko asked

"ya im fine." akira smiled. hiro himeko akiko kagome kei swarmed aroung her and gaver her a hug.

"ok i said i was fine that doesnt mean that you can squish me to death." the girls all sat back down and then the guys walked up to her.they stood there. she knew they wanted to keep their pride intact so she hugged them first koga who hugged her then steped back. then inuyasha

"dont ever scare us like that again or i will really have to kill you."inuyasha hugged her tight then ruffled her hair.

"ok _brother_ i wont. and besides if you do try to ill have sesshomaru bring me back." she smiled

she hugged sesshomaru who just stood there still but then hugged her back and said

"feh like i would want to bring _you_ back." he smiled. she let go of him and then they all walked back to kagomes house and found her mom along with kagomes akiko himekos keis and hiros parents waiting for an explination.

"ohh no!" akira wispered. her mom was gonna get the wrong idea of her and sesshomaru. you see she was tired after what happened today and she had her arm around him and he did the same to her so she could walk with out falling.

they all walked up to the shrine and saw their moms and dads were angry.

"where were you akiko!" her mom stared.

"uhh i was--"

"im sorry its my fight we all had a sleep over and this mornin when we woke up we decided we wanted to see a movie... i left my mom a note but i guess she didnt get it." kagome hope they bought this.

"you left me a note?"

"ya mom here come with me ill show it to you." she winked. her mom got it and followed her inside. once out of ear range she told her mom everything.

**outside**

"akira who that." she pointed to sesshomaru.

"ummm hes...uhhh hes---"

"hes my brother sesshomaru and hes also her boy friend." inuyasha said what first came to mind.

"ohhh hes your brother inuyasha i didnt know you had one." she smiled. (she know about demons and everything all the parents do.)

_BOYFRIEND?_akiras mind screamed.

"so how come you dont have those cute ears."akiras mom began the questioning fase.

"uuhhhhh---."

"hes full demon." akira hoped her mom didnt freak.

"ohhhh...i dont care if you are full demon i will hunt you down if you do anything to hurt her." her mom glared then smiled.

"well im her mom and the guys next to me is her step dad." sesshomaru shook their hands. sesshomaru looked down at akira and mouther the word step. he look up and wispered "ill tell you later." akikos parents look over to her.

"and who is this guy." her mom glared at koga.

"im her boyfriend..."_ i hope this works._

"is that so..."she looked him up and down.she walked up and circled him then look him into his eyes.

"i approve...welcome to our family." she reached behind her and pulled out a package.

"wanna a peep?"

"umm no im ok." koga had no idea what it was.

kagome and her mom walked out and explained everey thing to the parents. her mom also asked is they could spend the rest of break there since they had something to attend to.

"well ok but you better call me akira."

"you to akiko."

same for the reast of you.

"ok." they all answered.

all the parents left and the kids were relived until they heard what kagomes mom had to say.

"ok now akira and akiko i heard you started to glow and made things move i think you should go to the fudel era and find out why. of course everyone else will go. i think they need to know too.

"umm ok so when do we leave." hiro asked. agome walked out with a big yellow back pack.

"now. and dont worry were staying there for the rest of break and i have your guys cloths."

"but how---"

"umm i got them from your house." kagomes mom answered.

"umm k." himeko answered.

"well...off with you."

"ok mom were going." kagome sighed. she led them down and her and inuyasha told them what to do.

"ok now just hold on to each other then jump in. me and kagome will go first then sesshomaru and akira after them koga and akiko then the rest of you ok?"

"yus."

"ok". inuyasha jumped in followed by sesshomaru and akira and so n so forth.

**fudel era**

inuyasha jumped out of the well and helped kagome out. they were greated by miroku sango and a flying ball of fluff.

"welcome back inuyasha and kagome." miroku smiled.

"ya its good to have you back." sango smiled.

"its good to be back." kagome smiled and noticed miroku and sango were holding hands. she nugged inuyasha he saw it to.

then sesshomaru jumped out of the well.

"ahhh kagome run!." sango yelled.

"ohhh no dont worry hes not evil."

"hey im still down here." came a voice from the well.

"i know that." sesshomaru grinned.

"get me out of here! now!" she yelled.

"fine." he jumped back down held her and jumped out then set her down.

"happy now?"

"yes." miroku and sango just stared at this.

"uhhh long story." kagome could of laughed at their faces. then koga jumped out with akiko.

"hey." they said.

"umm ya we cant get out." inuyasha koga and sesshomaru helped them out.

"ohh sorry im akira you must be sango." she tok her hand."and you must be miroku." she shook his hand.

"uhh hi." is all they said.

"im akiko thats hiro himeko and kei."

"hey.""hi.""hello."

"what happened over there?" miroku was confused i mean koga was with another girl. sesshomau was nicer amd seems to be with a human girl. and how did they know about him and sango.

"ya long story."kei said

"ive got time." sango said and sat down. every one sat down after and inuyasha told what happened.

"so then she started to glow a ddark purple and made a gun fly to her and she shot it but then akira came back to life and made the bullet stop right it toucked the tip of the guys nose."

"woah how did you guys do that." miroku was amazed he knew kagome could do the same if she really focused but these two are different."

"acually we dont know it just happened." akiko wondered herself.

"my guess is it has to do with our emotins."akira shrugged

"well DUHHH!" sesshomaru turned to her. she punched him in the arm.

"OWWW" what was that for?" he grabbed his arm. she glared at him.

"OHHH YA i forgot to tell you akira beat sesshomaru in a one on one fight!" inuasha started laughing.everyone started to laugh.

"no way!" miroku was clutching his sides.

"yup and this is when he was all grr arg and touch and die." kagomes face was turning red.

"ok stop." sesshomaru was getting angry. they kept laughing. his eyebrow started to twitch."STOP LAUGHING NOW!" birds flew from the trees. everyone stopped laughing right away.

"thats better." he said.

"ok anyways...whats up? hows it been?" akira asked.

"umm ok something happened like----"miroku was cut off be sango placeing her hand over his mouth.

"uhhh nothing much happened."sango blushed.

"mmhmmmm"kagome grinned.

"of course we belive you." inuyasha smirked.

"so sesshomaru when did you get all soft."

"WILL YOU ALL STOP ASKING THAT!" he screamed then went back to his cold self.

"actually i dont reallly know it was sometime around our fight...which i won."akira amiled at him.

"you never gonna let that die are you..."

"nope its not every day you get to say hey...guess what...i just beat a demon in a fight!"

"anyways...so im bored what do you guys wanna do?" akiko asked.

"wanna play a game?" himeko offered.

"sure what game?"koga asked.

"how about---" inuyasha began.

"no tag hide and seek or any games like that."kagome turned to him.

"awwww no fun."he pouted.

"ok fine we will play hide and seek...but we must block your sence of smell..."akiko grinned.

"with perfume..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the guys shouted.

"quick get them down! kagomw get the perfume!" they all got to work akiko tackled koga kagome sat inuyasha and akira himeko hiro kei jumped onto sesshomarus back yet he was still moving...slowly but still.

"must...get...away...AHHH!" sesshomaru fell over.

"quick we cant hold him much longer!" akira shouted.sesshomaru starts to drag himself.

"ok just a couple more seconds." kagome sprayed his nose with the perfume.

"ACK MY NOSE IT BURNS!" he shot up and rubbed his nose.

"ok now for the rest of them." kagome sprayed and they all had the same reaction.

"umm not to be no fun or anything kagome but ithink me and miroku are gonna sit out..." sango stood up.

"yes sorry."

"well ok..."

"that wasent so bad." akira smirked as all the guys kept rubbing there noses and wipeing there eyes sayine 'noo it burns it burns'.

"speak for yourself!" koga blew his nose.

"ohh come on you big babys! its not that bad now lets get on with the game...one two three NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!" akira akiko himeko hiro kei and inuyasha yelled.

"what is that?" koga asked.

"well it determins whos not it if you are the last person to say not it then you it." kagome explained

"ohhh NOT IT!" sesshomaru shouted...it sounded scary with his voice.

"you it koga now turn around and count to 100 and no peeking. HEYYY THATS NOT FAIR!" akiko looked around and everyone already hid.

"ok ok ...1...2...3..."he closed his eyes. he tried to smell but only got the sent of the perfume.everyone went to go hide. inuyasha hid in a tree himeko hiro and some of the other girls hid in bushes. akira hid in the tree across inuyasha...thanks to the help of him...like she could climb that high.sesshomaru hid in the shadows...(he likes it there huh)

"97...98...99..100...uhhhh here i come?"koga started to look around. he looked behind a log, and behind some bushes...but not the right ones.inuyasha wanted to have some fun so he grabbed a part of a branck and threw it in the bushes in the distance.koga heard this and took off. he was looking around and kept his back turned. while he was looking everyone was brought into the trees.kagome was right next to inuyasha and surounded by himeko and akiko. akira was next to sesshomaru. kei and hiro were rigth next to them.

"shhh hes comming back."kagome wisered.

"hmmm where are you..i will find at least one of you..."koga looked all around.then he walked under a tree he gave up.he just sat there and closed his eyes. the breeze made the leaves rustle softly. he looked up and saw a group of people.

"hehehe uhhh hi koga..."akiko looked down at him.

"ok why is everyone in that tree...wait where it sesshomaru and the others?..."koga cocked his head.

"ummmm...were over here..."akira sighed.

"i see...ohh ya one more thing since i found all of you i get to choose who i want to be it right?"

"you catch on fast." akira and akiko jumped down. they landed kneeling.everyone else followed.

"hmmm who do i want to be it...how about..."

**chapter 6: look whos back**

"ok how about one of the girls..." koga.

"WHAT NOOO!" all the girls screamed.

"ok so its gonna be a girl but what one..." koga looked around.

"...hmmm hey akiko...wanna be it?"

"no!"

"ok your it."

"YOU SUCK!"

"well im not it you are and im perfictly fine with that."

"GRRRRR!"akiko glared at koga.

"uhhh stop now please your scareing me..."koga covered his face

akira and the others tried now to laugh.

"ok akiko no glareing at koga and no grrring either." akira demanded.

"but---"

"akiko..."akira glared at her.

"but---"

"no buts now stop glareing or no more full metal panic!" ultimet threat. akiko stoped glaring and growling.

"fine! you never let me do anything!" she sounded like a kid.

"not true you can fight and stuff but no glareing or growling at you 'boyfriend'." akira loved the look on her face.

"bu...uh...how...roar!...fine closeing my eyes now...1...2...3...4" everyone sprinted off. akira found a good hole to hide in. others went into trees and bushes...except koga he just stood there.

"55...56...57...58...59...60"

"koga get over here!" akira half shouted half wispered. koga ran over there and knelt above the hole.

"what?"

"95...96...97..98...99..." akira grabbed kogas arm and yanked him into the hole.

"the whole part of HIDE and seek is to HIDE from the SEEKER!" akira wispered

"well im hidmmmmfff" akira covered his mouth since akiko was getting close. akira put a finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. koga bit her hand.

"OUCH YOU BIT ME! im bleeding you hobo! grrmfff" koga covered her mouth with his hand and put a finger to his mouth.akira scowlled.she then licked his hand.

"you licked me!" he wiped his hand. "you only do that to clean a family member! which im not!" he tried to wisper but his voice cracked while trying not to yell and gve away their hideing spot.

"well you bit me..and im BLEEDING! a little saliva doesnt do that!" she shot back.

"hey i can hear you and im gonna find you...' akiko sounded sooo creepy.

"shhh..." akira shushed koga.

akiko was almost there when koga took a rock and threw it away from the hole. hopefully she would fall for the same trick he did.

"im not falling for that." akiko quickened her pase.she was right next to the hole.akira didnt want to be it so she sunk into a side of the whole.

_dont look in the hole...dont look in the hole...dont look in the hole...dont look in the hole...dont look in the hole..._

akiko felt weird inside. then out of nowhere the words _dont look in the hole _poped into her mind. so she sat down trying to figure out what just happened._ok... so why souldnt look in the hole?..._akira felt the same weird feeling that akiko did...and then she heard akiko..in her head..._AHHH what the fukillominjaro!_

_akira?_

_what is goning on?_

_i dunno how come you in my head? sugoy im crazy! or you are..._

_hey why am i crazy?_ koga look over to see akiras eyes glazed over and she looked like she shouting at someone.he then looked up out of the whole to see akiko looking the same.

_well maybe were both crazy...or it had somehing to with the event that took place at that building.._

_you know you could just say when i got shot died and then brought back to life._

_well whatever...anyways whats wrong with us?.._

_GOSH! you guys can just read eachothers minds!_ sesshomaru cut in.

"SESSHOMARU!" the both shouted then covering their mouths.inuyasha and the others shot up from their spots...they thought they might be in trouble.

"uhhh sorry...everythings fine." akira jumped out from her hideing place.

_what is going on sesshomaru?_

_well aparently you can read eachothers minds.._

_WELL DUHHHH!_thats akiko for ya.

_what about you..how come we can hear you. _akira questioned

_easy you can read my mind if you tried and i can do the same to you_

_WHAT YOU CAN READ MY MIND! WHEN HAVE YOU TRIED THIS!_

_i havent...alot._ sesshomaru mumbled the last part...hopefully akira didnt hear him.

"WHAT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"akira shouted

"calm down akira he might have a good reason." akiko tried to calm her down.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" inuyahsa rushed over with everyone else gathering aroung them.

"SESSHOMARU GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HER NOW!" akira was turning red with anger.with a falsh of silver and white sesshomaru appeared behind akira. akiko gave a look a warning.sesshomaru nodded.

"i have a reason." akira shot around.

"ohh ya tell me why did you read my mind without my permission?"

"HE DID WHAT!" inuyasha and the others yelled.

"its not that big of a deal! besides he said he has a reason so let him talk." akiko felt sorry for sesshomaru..everyone was yelling at him.

"why are you defending him?" koga questioned

"SHUT UP,SESSHOMARU IS GIVING ME ANSWER!" akira yelled..."now go on."akira just looked up at him.

"uhhh well i just wanted to see if you were ok after you got shot..i mean that was very weird."

"ohh ok that ok!" akira just walked off and sat by the hole she was hideing in.

"thats it..damn i was hopeing that he would get his ass kicked." inuyasha snaped his fingers in a downward sweeping motion.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"hiro started to laugh.

"what is so funny?"himeko started to laugh. damn laughing is contagious.kei let out a little 'ha'.

"she was a grrr how dare you and then all ok bye and woosh she left just like that." hiro was waving her arms around.

"im gonna see if something is wrong..." sesshomaru walked off tword akira.akiko sat by a tree with koga himeko hiro and kei.kogome went for a walk and inuyasha was left by himself. he soon catched up to kagome.

"hey mind if i walk with you?"inuyasha just looked at her._this will give me time to tell her how i feel about her...**finally!**hey why are you here?im gonna tell her.**ya i know i just want to be here to witness it.**why dont you bother someone else?**well i was have a little conversation with your brother...**so why dont you stay there?**easy i just like it here better..its cold in fluffys mind...but its getting warmer.**what are you talking about? cold warmer? wait did you just call him fluffy?**gosh it means! he geting softer and ya but i got it from akira.**hahaha fluffy i have to call him that one of these days!**hey just to let you know kagome is staring at you like your crazy and juat said..look the aliens are comming come on lets get ready!and then wobble off into the darkness.**ok...**have fun you kids and remember to make good choices.** GO AWAY BOTHER FLUFFY...fluffy hahaha_

"fluffy hahaha" inuyasha laughed.

"ok..." kagome put a hand to inuyashas forehead. " are you ok?"inuyasha took her hand off his head and held it as they walked into a forest.

"ya im fine."they kept walking in scilence..but not the awkward kind but just enjoying eachothers company.

**back with koga and friends**

"im so bored..im gonna go to sleep..wake me up if something interesting happenes..or you find a skatepark."hiro went to go sleep under the shade of a tree.

"im gonna go for a walk."himeko took off.

"yaaa...me too."kei ran after himeko.

"lets give them some alone time" kei wispered to himeko.

"ya" they walked off.

"what was that about?" akiko looked in the direction they walked off.

"i dunno but im tired...im gonna sleep for a couple minutes."koga yawned and layed down on the nice soft grass.

akiko was bored and there was nothing else to do so she leaned against a treen and soon feel asleep.

**with sesshomaru and akira**

"so your ok with me reading you mind that time?"he asked

"ya its ok sorry about me yelling like that..i tend to be like that from time to time i guess its a sugar high."she looked up at the sky then down into the hole.she swing her legs to and fro over the edge.

"ohh ok." he stared up at the sky. it was peaceful all around the wind wa blowing lightly the sky was clear.you could her little animals in the distance.akira was becoming restless there was nothing to do! gosh today is boreing!

"uhhh i cant take this its so boreing!"akira flung herself to the ground and layed on her back. then she shot back up and picking the grass around her.

"you really cant stay still for long can you?"sesshomaru looked down at her.

"i can its just today was uneventful! all we did was play hide and seek!"

"what getting killed and then comming back wasent enough?"his eyes showed a hint of anger.

"no its just that i cant stand bordom..i really didnt know how to explain it."akira looked ashamed.

"well just dont get yourself killed."he showed a slight smile and patted her on the back. she was caught off gaurd and fell into the hole. she expected to reached the ground but it ended up falling through and she began to fall into the black abyss.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and grabbed onto sesshomaru.

"akira!"he was caught off gaurd and began to fall too.sesshomaru hit the hard cold ground while akira hit something warm and...fluffy well her body did but her head hit the ground and she was knocked out.

"akira...get...off...me..."sesshomaru caught his breath and looked to see akira wasent moveing.

"akira."he pushed her a bit."akira!" he lifted her up and noticed her head was bleeding._damn how much blood can she lose?_

"huh...waa oww my head."akira rubbed her head.she notice she was on sesshomaru and rolled off him.she proped herself onto a what looked like to be a cave wall or mineshaft.

"didnt i just get through telling dont get yourself killed again..."sesshomaru looked her over to see if she was majorly hurt.

"ya well im not dead so i listened."

_well she seems fine._

she started to close her eyes. she was tired.

"sesshomaru im tired im gonna go to sleep now kay?"

"no its not you must stay awake."

"but im too sleepy."her mind started to drift as she slowly fell into a deep sleep. al she hear was sesshomarus faint crys begging her to stay awake. the last thing she felt was arms wrapping around her. shakeing her to keep her awake and possibly live. then nothing just black._**akira..akira wake up you must wake up.**what..im tried go away.**no akira now listen you helped us now we are gonna help you.**who are you what do you want?** what you dont remember us.im offended.well fine its us you know ayato and kai. now you have to wake up and find your friends. im afraid that the demon who got to us might get to them.**kai..ayato but how i thought...**we didnt die or anything we just vanished i mean you didnt think we were gone for good did you?**ya i did but why me why not kagome or someone else im not that important.**well do you remember akiko glowing a dark purple and making the gun move.and you...you stoped the bullet from hitting my friend.**ya i remember so?**well you two are a key part in this just like the rest of your friends. well our previous 'master' wants to kill you and your friends. apparently you and the others shouldnt be here. but since you are you threw off his plain of takeing over this world.**isnt takeing over the world a bit over done?**well hes old school what can i say?**wait a minute my friends are in trouble ive got to wake up right?**ya.** uhh how do i do that?**click your heels and say i want to wake up i want to wake up..**ha so funny there you should be a stand up comic.**well fine then just imagine yourself wakeing up and that should do the trick.**ok.._akira started to imagine her self wakeing up and stretching.then falling down from dizzyness.then she started to stir in sesshomarus arms.he looked down at her a smile wanting to show on his lip and she turned and started to mumble something about funny people and stand up comics."wake up akira..." he watched and her eyes fluttered open as she stood up and stretched.then she fell down to the ground."oww" "are you ok?"sesshomaru stood and walked over to her.

"ya..im just a bit tired. i had a weird dream that i was talking to ayato and kai. kai said that my friends were in trouble.

"well uhh about kai and ayato that wasent a dream..there actually here. i would of killed them but they said they could help you so i let them uhh help."

"WHAT WHERE ARE THEY!" aira looked all around.

"uhhh were right here no need to yell." ayato came out from the shadows.

"ya i mean we did just help you."kai stood beside him.

"ya thanks about that"akira smiled at them showing her graditude.

"thats better" ayato looked up.

"shut up"

"hey!"

akira shot him a glare.

"nevermind"he avirted his eyes.

"how come my glare doesnt do that?"sesshomaru loked over at akira.

"its a talent of mine"akira smiled. "well anyways so then what you said was true my friends are in trouble?"

"ya they are but only if we dont get there in time" kai spoke up.

"well lets go!" akira just walked off in one direction well the only direction unless she could fly upward.

"do you know where your going?"sesshomaru stared into the darkness ahead.

"no but what other way is there?"she kept walking.

"uhh i guess we follow" ayato and kai started to follow while sesshomaru just stood in his spot.

"what? arent you comming?"akira turned around.

"im a leader not a follower"

"well fine then fluffy all mighty lead the way"akira waved her arm and bowed her head a little  
sesshomaru walked ahead of her.

"thats better"akira triped him as he tried to eligently walk by.

"omf!"he hit the dirt.

"no now thats better"akira looked down and walked ahead.

"stop being an ass sesshomaru"

"uhhh little advise stop pissing her off" kai walked up to akira

"haha and they say im an idiot!"ayato caught up.

"come on lord fluffy we may need you help"she turned around and extended her hand.

"fine"he took her hand and then pulled her down.

"ouch i did just hit my head ya know!"

"well now were even and when you fell you landed on me!"

"well fine even"she shook his hand.

"can we possibly go now?"akira looked over to the others.

"yes"sesshomaru stood and walked further into the darkness.

"i wonder how long until she finds out?"ayato turned to kai.

"probly when we get out of here"kai and ayato walked behind the two.

"wonder what they are talking about?"akira glanced over her sholder.

"nothing important otherwise they would tell us"sesshomaru kept walking

"ya i gues you right"she shrugged.

"so you still bored?"kai sped up with ayato right behind.

_they look like a couple._akira laughed on the inside.

"how did...you..no not really."

_you know they do look like a couple..its quite ammusing watching them._sesshomaru looked over to her._HEY THATS NOT FAIR IM NOT ALL SUPER MIND READER GUY!_

_super mind reader guy?_

_dont even fluffy dont even_

_STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY! IM NOT FLUFFY!_

_you tail boa thing is_

_WELL arg_

_how dare you take the way i talk...away..from me._

_ok..._

_friggin hobo_

_what is with you and hobos?_

_i could call you cap'n undies._

_no how about lord sesshomaru_

_no how about sesshy_

_no! damnit i dont want a nick name!_

_fine s-e-s-s-h-o-m-a-r-u_

_good_

snakes will burrow through my psyche what it takes to lash a strike and as I was just about to say you are the one that's over I am sporadic movement you are sporadic movement hate is turning into hunger just the guy to pull me under I am sporadic movement you are sporadic I invovle you the energy dissolves you a transformation"akira sang out of nowhere.

"that was random..."kai raised an eyebrow

"take that brandon!"akira pointed upward

"ok...whos--"

"dont even ask"akira whirled around. "damn i wish i had a cloak."

"are you high?" ayato tried not to laugh.

"no! ok im gonna be serious now"she had her determind face on.

"wow that must be a sugar high.."kai back up a bit.

"ya"ayato did the same.

_whats a sugar high_?sesshomaru question...THREW HIS MIND!

_uhhh when your hyper because of sugar..._

_ohhh.._

akira and the guys just kept walking until they ran into fork in their path.

"sooo...your the leader so lead sesshomaru."akira pointed ahead.

"uhh we go this way.""and you two go that way."he pointed to ayato and kai.

"ok...well i guess we follw the leader."akira walked the way she was told with sesshomaru behind her.ayato and kai to the other way.

"you know this might not be a good idea right?"akira walked close to sesshomaru i mean come on it was dark and she could barley see the ground in front of her while cap'undies i mean sesshomaru can see perfictly fine.

"what do you mean do you question this sesshomarus judgement?"he stoped walking and turned to her.

"will you stop talking in third person!"

"will you answer my question truthfully?"

"ya."

"well ok ill stop now give me your answer."

"dont need to be all mean and what i mean is that well one of these ways will most likely lead us out while the other gets us lost."

"so your saying we might of chosen the wrong one?"

"no its just i can see the benifit of this. i mean we get lost nd kai and them find help and if they get lost we do the same,but if we were to stay together we would have a better chance of us all getting out cause we would all be going the same way so what ever the out come we share it."

"well i understand its just if we all get lost then noone can get help. and if we find an exit we all find one so there really is no right choice."

"i know its just if we run into trouble i mean you can protect us but what about the other guys..there human like me."

"well you can become a human night light ad make things move and when you fought them they said you were like one of them so they must be able to do the same."

"but what if they cant?"

"well i suppose we will deal with that when it comes our way."

"do you have to act like yoda?"

"who"

uhh a really wise person but speaks sort of backwards."

"how am i acting like that?"

"your just all like all knowing...i mean i get that your older then you look...i got that when i met inuyuasha but it seems like if you were my age you would still talk and act the same."

"ohh..."

"its a compliment."

"ohh!. uhh thanks"

"ohh by the way can you see anything cause i can...i no i dont feel like turning into a bright light right now."

"well ya i can so just follow me.'

wel thats the problem i cant really see you.'

"how have you made it this far?'

"i walked in a straight line...and i can feel your heat so if it goes away i know that i need to stop moveing."

"ohh well...here"he grabbed her hand. "now you know where to go."

"umm ok but my plan was working."

"but how would you find me?"

"uhh i dunno didnt think that through."

"well now its solved...unless you wanna get lost in here..."

"no its ok i dont feel like being lost today...maybe tomorrow."

"ok then."they kept walking hopefully now trouble would come there way.

**with koga and akiko**

"mmmm..im soo sleepy...uhhh but its getting dark i better go find the others...after i sleep for another 30 minutes..."akiko fell back to sleep.

"...uhh so sleepy...wait sleepy that cant be true im a demon i can go days with out sleep...somethings wrong i gotta get up...ugh..i dont wanna."koga finally got and and looked around."where is everyone...thats so not cool just ditch me like that."he started to walk when he cam upon akiko sleeping peacefully _awww she looks cute like that_ koga smiled but then remembered something is wrong.he then knelt down to wake up akiko.

"akiko...akiko wake up."he shook her lightly.

"mmmm no i wanna sleep."she turned over.

"akiko wake up now. somethings wrong..."he jumper over to her other side so he could see her face.

"no there isnt now let me sleep or ill kick you ass."she swated in his direction._gosh even half asleep she still threatens_ koga then rememberd what akira did to get her to stop glaring at him.

"wake up or no more full metal panic."koga smiled as she turned over.

"ha not gonna work i finished it already."kogas mouth hung open slightly._damn..wait was was that book that she fought over wth akira...of ya mars..._

"ok get up or no mars."

"read it."

he started to remember all of the books.

"no more hana kimi."

'read it"

"model.."

"read it'

"marmalade boy"

"read it"

"naruto"

"read it"

"get backers"

"ha!"

"read it"

"damn"

_gah only one left i hope this works..._

"othello" akiko shot up.

"you wouldnt!"

"i would"

"its not yours."

"soo"

"fine!"akiko got up and walked.

"finally!"

"shut up!"she shot him a glare.

"nooooooo not the glare!"_akira please make her stop._

_stop crying you wolf!_

_sesshomaru?_

_ya._

_ahhh i have been violated!_

_shut up_

_where are you?_

_some place i think its a cave or a mine shaft._

_ohh is akira with you?_

_ya...and uhh others._

_what others?_

_the person who shot her and his friend._

_WHAT!_

_they helped her_

_ohh well can you please tell akira to make akiko stop glareing at me i mean its really scary_

_gosh stop being a baby_

_your just mad your glare cant do the same_

_thats weird i can feel you glareing at me._

_stop it!_

_i hate silence!_

_stop it fulffy!_

_WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!_

_uhhhh inuyasha told me_

_who told him_

_a vioce in his head_

_ohhh that thing...well who told the voice_

_akira_

_...bye_

_whaa ASK HER!_

_FINE BYE!_

"akiko please please please stop glaring!' koga begged

"no"she continued to glare.

**with hiro**

"where am i ohh ya the tree...but where is everyone else?"

_come guys this isnt nice...just leaving me here._hiro started to walk around.she did this for a ong time still finding noone

**with inuyasha and kagome**

"inuyasha...do you feel sleepy all of the sudden?"

"ya i do but i wonder why...wait when did we get way over in this side of the forest...?"

"i dunno but i wanna go to sleep"kagome yawned an dstretched her arm. slowly slowing her pase.

"no yawn you can go to sleep its...to dangerous..."inuyasha fell to the ground and kagome soon followed she landed next to him her arm over his body.

**with himeko and kei**

"do you have any mangas?"himeko asked kei.she was very very bord.

"no i dont have any ones that you havent already read."

"ugh its so boaring!"

"ya i know wanna take a rest stop then we can head back?"

"ok." they sat down near a tree to rest a bit . they had been walking quite a while so they could give inuyasha and kagome some 'alone time'.

**back to fluffy**

"AKIRA!"sesshomaru shouted.by now they found a section of the cave/mine shaft that had enough light that they could see eachother and they surroundings.they were talking a little stop to figure out a plan.

"what!"akira appeared from a corner.

"how did you manage to tell inuyashas little vioce in his head about fluffy?

"what are you talking about?"

"i talked to koga and he called me fluffy!"

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" akira was holding her sides from all the laughter.

"it is NOT FUNNY!"

'yes it is...so how did he find out about fluffy?"

"inuyasha told him."

"who told him?"

"a voice in his head."sesshomaru eyes rimming with red.

"so who told the voice?"

"...YOU!"he stepped forward.akira took a step back.

"WHAT HOW DID I TELL A VOICE IN INUYASHAS HEAD?"

"I DONT KNOW BUT YOU DID THATS WHAT INUYAHSA TOLD KOGA!"

"WELL I DIDNT TALK TO INUYASHAS DAMN VOICE ABOUT FLUFFY!"

"well then ohhh no..."

"what?"

"the voice was in my hea dand must oh heard you call me fluffy."

"YOU YELLED AT ME FOR NOW REASON!"

"WELL SORRY! I DIDNT REALIZE!"

"ARG!"akira stormed out of there little spot and back into a little dark cornner so she could think._god hes such an asshole...i thought he was the smart one out of then but apparently not!_

_thats not fair i forgot you forget about stuff too._

_shut up i dont feel like talking to you...you could of maybe think things through before yelling at me_

_sorry but where did you go?_

_im in a place just thinking ok.._

_but where_

_im not telling you wanna know where i am then find me_

_i demand you tell me where_

_you dont own me! bye sesshomaru!_

_you better tell me where you are_

_akira_

_Akira_

_AKira_

_AKIra_

_AKIRa_

_AKIRA_

_AKIRA!_

_damn fine then ill just go looking for you!_

"stupid possesive demon!"

"whats a human like you doing in a dark place like this?" asked a low voice in the dark

"who the hell are you."

"my name is atrus...you wish you could teach that demon lord a lesson am i right?"

"ya whats it to ya?'

"i here to mearly make this happen...which i will but for a price."

"your the demon who got ayato and kai am i right?'

"yes i am"

"no i dont want anything to do with you."akira turned and started to walk away.

"dont think you can get away so easily."the demon known as atrus grabbed her arm. his claws piersed her skin.

'oww let me go!"

'no."

"let GO!" she socked him in the nose breaking it.

"oww fucking wench!" the demons eyes turned red. she ran and he chased after her.he easily caught up to her with his demon speed.

"you'll pay for that."his grip on her arm tightened

'AAAHHHHHHHHH!"_sesshomaru! help!_ akira hoped he could hear her.

_i smell a demon where are you_

_owwww a dark place the demon has my by my arm AAHHHH this hurts_

_WHAT!AKIRA where exactly are you?_

_AKIRA!_

sesshomaru eyes started to glow a faint red color but slowly getting darker until it was a crimson blood color.he sped off in a silver blur and he sences getting mix up in his fury he couldnt tel where they were. his vison began to cloud as he smelt blood. he now knew where they were.he ran up and saw her on the ground bleeding but glowing a black blue color.and the demon grinning and looking at the blood on his claws.atrus caught the sent of another demon..a very pissed off one.

"ahh why if it isnt the demon lord himself."he spoke in a devilish voice.

'you will die for what you did"sesshomaru became a blur.all that was seen was flashes of silver then blood then another silver flash a more blood after a minuet all that was left of the demon named atrus was blood and hunks of flesh.sesshomaru then turned to akira red still brimmed his eyes.she was glowing but not it was more of a blueish color and soe of her cuts were gone and others turned to scars. the bleeding had stoped im most places but a few cuts were still open.

"thanks...sesshomaru..."he just staired...still in a lust fro blood and seing her was not good._fight it fight...this does not controll you no one controlls this sesshomaru._

"are you ok sesshomaru?"akira asked. she only had little scrapes and bruses but that was the worst...how this happened is even a mystery to her.

sesshomaru took a step back.

"whats wrong."akira got up and started to move twords him.

"stop."he growled. akira complied.

"whats wrong?"

_cant...controll...lust for blood...stay back._

_dont care you most likely lose it f i just stand here_

_so leave_

_no _

_go now!_

_no!_

_s_esshomaru flew tword her and grabbed her arm

"why didnt you listen to me?"

"because i know your not gonna do anything"

"and pray tell how you know this"his grip tightened.

"cause even though on the outside you may be cold and mean while on the inside your a big softy...and the inside over rules the out."sesshomarus eyes flashed red and then went back to normal. his grip on her arm lessoned until he let go.

"sorry..."he looked down at the ground.

"its ok like you said you had no controll...well actually you did otherwise i would be dead."

"how did you know i wouldnt kill you?"

"i didnt but if you did i know inuyasha and the others would kick your ass especally akiko."

"ahh now that would be scary."they decided to jsut keep walking since they saw light ahead.

**with koga and akiko**

"FUCKING BASTARD!"koga shouted as he lunged at the demoness in front of him.

"such foul language from a prince."she spat.

"akiko go hide!"

"no! im staying here."

"damnit women why cant you ever listen?" "crap!"koga dodged an attack.

'cause im hard headed."

"its not polite to not pay attention when im trying to kill you."

"stop with the damn manners lessons!"koga lunged shredding part of the demoness gown takeing an arm with the pieces of cloth.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE?"koga was caught of gaurd and was slashed by a katana.

"NOO! BITCH HOW DARE YOU HURT A FRIEND!" akiko started to glow a dark purple once again.the katana in the demons hand glow and released itself from her grasp then flew back through the demons stomach.blood was sprayed everywhere.the demon fell but then stood back up and laughed.

"HAHAHAAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME! HA!"

"yes as a matter of fact i do." suddenly a black streak shot from akikos hand and incinerated the demon.a gust of wind blew away the ashes.akiko ran over to koga and knelt next to him.

"are you ok? you bleeding badly."

"im ok this will heal soon.this are times im glad im a demon."koga formed a weak smile.

"just go to sleep and save your strength."

"ok." koga soon passed out from loss of blood.akiko just sat there on gaurd incase any dare to attack them.

**with kei and himeko**

"i think i see the village.."himeko pointed ahead

"ya hey...do you see all that red...what is it?"

"dont tell me its blood."

'i think i see akiko and koga."

"OHH NO" the said in unison and broke out into a sprint to their friends.they came upon then a couple minutes later. amazing ho fast you can run when your scared.

"are you ok what happened?'himeko tried to catch her breath.

"ya were fine i killed the demon and koga just passed out but he said hes gonna be ok. and see his gash is already healing.she pointed to his stomach.

"ohh well were staying here since you the first people we've seen."

"really? you didnt see kagome,inuyasha or hiro?"

"no inuyasha and kagome went to the forest but i dont know where hiro went. but i know akira is with sesshomaru."

"ohhhh..."akiko grinned "so there together huh..."

"what about you and koga?" himeko chuckled

'nevermind...shut up!"

"sure...ok"kei grinned

**with inuyasha and kagome**

"zzzzzzzzzzzzz..."inuyasha snored

"mmmmmmm..."kagome moved around a bit.

"hey whys it so dark?'inuyasha opened one eye. he look and saw kagomes arm around him.he blushed and looked around. it was night time and the stars were bright tonight. not a cloud in the sky. it wasent even all that cold too.he poked kagome.

"owww...stop it."kagome mumbled. he poked her again.

"stop it or ill sit whamyou again"

"HEY! well that didnt hurt that much since i was on the ground."inuyasha the shook kagome.

"kagome wake up or ill bit you arm"kagome opened her eyes.

'whys it night time?"

"i dunno i guess time flys when your asleep. ohh ya i would stretch that arm of your it might hurt since its been on top on me all this time."

"what!" kagome quickly removed her arm."sorry"

'its ok'inuyasha helped her get up. inuyasha out of nowhere pick up kagome and ran twords the village.

"what are you doing?" kagome looked up and put her arms aroung inuyashas neck so she wouldnt fall.

"i smell a demon so i thought we should leave before it comes...unless you wanna stay?"

"no im good."

they made it to the village and met with the others and told what happened. now thery were waiting for the rest to arrive. hopefully they are ok.

**with hiro**

damnit ive been walking around here for hours and end up in the same damn place! she took another step and fell through a hole and onto akira.

"omf"hiro rubbed her head

"ahh what the hell? hiro get off a me! damn your heavy."akria pushed hersef up.

"sorry! are you ok?"

"ya ya ya."akira waved her hand.

"well come on i guess you with us..."sesshomaru started to walk ahead.

"hey look" hiro pointed ahead. in front of then were the two dunces ayato and kai.

"hey!'everyone walked up.

"so you do ok?"

"uhh ya..you?"kai rubbed the back of his head.

"i met your master...atrus"

'atrus? hes not our master he worked for him though."

"WHAT! HES STILL OUT THERE!"

"apparently" ayato spoke up.

"damn well thats a downer."sesshomaru not sounding like himself.

"ok what the hell it going on these two kiddnaped me remember...and killed you"hiro pointed to akira.

"ya its ok there good."akira went onto explain everything.

"fine..but im not letting my gaurd down."hiro eyed them.

"look an exit."kai pointed a head

"yusssss"akira said happily.

"k..." hiro laughed.

'well looks like we going home...figureitivly speaking."sesshoamru looked forward.

"yup."everyone had a smile on even mr.snowball who of course was melting.after a long time walking they finally got back. unfourtantly for then they were a long ways away.

"FINALLY!"akira fell to the ground near her friends hopefully she could get some sleep.but noooo people always have to ask questions. she knows she does but she wants sleep.sesshomaru told everthing that happened. and got slapped in the back of the head by inuyasha for almost killing akira.

"hey im the one who didnt listen to him.'akira added.

'ya but i just wanted a reason to do that."inuyasha smirked

"hey im gonna get you for that LITTLE brother."

"ohh scarry beware of fluffy!' inuyasha took of running.

"GET BACK HERE!"sesshomaru chased him and was gaining so inuyasha decided to move to the trees.

'its amazing we go through all this stuff yet right after we have fun like this."kagome said amazed.

"ya i know what you mean." koga finally awoke.

"hey you guys its ok to sit with us were not gonna hurt you or anything."akira called ayato and kai.

"ummm ok."they walked over ad joined the conversation. they were now one of their friends and enjoyed the company.wow they are so forgiving.

"get back here inuyasha i will get you for calling me that!"sesshomaru was haveing a hard time in the trees._damn trees in my way!_

_having trouble?_akira got ahold of this skill

_ya! like i said damn trees in my way_

_there not in your way smart one you just need to learn to manuver around them._akiko joined in.

_well i dont wanna_

_you sound like inuyasha...doesnt he akiko_

_yup_

_hey! im nothing like my brother_

_sure...akira rolled her eyes._

_your more alike then you think...ohh uhh sesshomaru_

_what!_

_she means look out for that SMACK tree..._

_owww_. sesshomaru ran smack dab into a tree.inuyasha stoped when he heard a crashing sound. he turned to see his 'older' brother picking himself off the ground.everyone ran up to him.

"are you all right?" kagome asked

"that was a pretty hard crash."koga refrained from laughing.

"dude that was so cool...i mean..ouch."hiro looked away.

"oooooooooooo"himeko and kei looked back twords inuyasha.he just ran up to them and looked at his brother who was now standing on his feet.

"...sesshomaru...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"inuyasha doubled over.

"that was the best hahaha thing hahaha ever!"

"INUYASHA!' everyone screamed.

"what?"

everyone wallked back to kaedes hut to see miroku and sango sleeping only miroku had an arm around her waist.

"awww there so cute together."himeko and kagome wispered.

"ya but im surprised his hand isnt on her butt seeing as how he ALWAYS groupes her."kagome rolled her eyes

"im gonna take a picture of them."akira reached in her pocket.

"but wont the flash wakething up?"inuyasha asked

"no its a camera phone there is no flash needed."akira took and and shot the picture.

"everyone wanted to see..even thought its the same thing infront of them.

"well i guess we get some sleep."kagome walked to her part of the room.

"uhhh kagome...what about us?"koga asked

"ohhh ya umm..darn this place is too small...well is we all get in close enough well fit."

"its ok i can sleep we can sleep out side ann we need is something warm."akiko spoke up.

"were going with them to make sure there safe."koga said.

"umm ok well here." kagome handed them two blankets."sorry thats all i have."

'its the boys can share."

"NO!"they shouted jumping away from eachother.

"well here."akira handed sesshomaru her blanket. "i wont need it."

"but i dont need one either. but your wearing a short sleve shirt so here." he handed it back.

"well fine you take it koga i wont need it and neither will he so."he took it.

"uhh thanks."

akira waled outside and looked up at the stars.inuyahsa came out and sat net to her.

"here he gave her his top shirt..thing. "if you get cold a die of hypothermia kagome will kill me."she took it and put it on.

"gosh fine 'big brother' so when you gonna ask kagome to marry you?"

"ahh what!' inuyasha blushed.

'you've been thinking bout that. so why dont you ask her i know she'llsay yes.

"how do you?"

"remember the whole mind reading thing...well sesshomaru help me ansd now i got the hang of it."

"really...so kagome wants to marry me!" inuyasha blushed.

"ya but shes worried."

"about what?"

"that you wont choose her."

"huh?"

"this girl name kikyou kagome thinks your gonna end up with her." inuyasha ears were pressed down to his head.

"dont worry she'll still be with you if you choose her but just more of a 'talk to' friend."

"but i dont want her to be a friend i want her to be a mate.'

"the ask her like i said she'll still be with you...but her role is up to you." inuyasha smilled.

"im gonna ask her tomorrow."

"tell me what happenes."

"ok well g'night."

'night"

a few moments later out walked koga sesshomaru and akiko.

"hey."akira said looking up.

"hey what was that about? i know it doesnt take that long to hand someone this." she tugged on akiras outer shirt.

"uhh its just a talk."

"of.." sesshomaru asked.

"personal."

"are you gonna tell us?" koga sat down with eveyone.

"only if inuyasha wants me to."

"fine then be that way?"akiko turned away.

'i will." akira turned the other. then they turned back around.

"how can you do that?"koga asked

"do what?" they looked at eachother

"get into a fight then go back to normal a few seconds after."sesshomaru finished

"ohhh well were just jokeing...wow you take everything seriously huh?"akira raised an eyebrow.

"not all the time...im relaxed when i read."

"wow...is that it?"

"uhhh mostly."

"im going to bed."akira turned onto her side and closed her eyes. soon after since there was nothing else to do they to fell asleep.koga 'accidentally' rolled over and his arm 'accidently' fell over akiko.sesshomaru was still awake to no ones surprise.

"sesshomaru must you do that?"akira didnt bother to look up.

"do what?"

"be a silently awake at least make some noise."

"ohh ahh...there happy."

"no but i might as well get to sleep its about 2 in the morning." akira actually asleep this time.

"damn and i was hopeing for a conversation too."sesshoamru seeing no other choice went to sleep.

"are they asleep yet?" kagome wispered.

"ya i think so..come on."inuyasha and kagome walked up to the sleeping people.

'ok you move koga ill move my brother."

"k" kagome sneeked upto koga and pulled him closer to akiko._awww they look so cute. in a way im jelious he always said im his woman but he is giving her a choice...weather he knows it or not._

inuyahsa snuck up to sesshomaru being very careful not to wake him up._hehehehe...wait no..but ahhh! damn well this i'll be funny so whatever._ inuyasha moved sesshomaru up to akira. so close that there touching but not. then inuyasha tickled sesshomaru lightly just enough so he would move his arms. he did so and let his arm fall over akira. inuaysha then irratated his dear brother more and sesshomaru grip tightened._yes this will be so funny._

"hey kagome you got a camera?"

"ya. hold on" kagome than ran into the hut and then came out with a camera.

"here." inuyasha took some pictures of the 'couples'.

"awwwww thats so cute" kagome took one last look and ran back in with inuyasha following.

"i know your awake koga."sesshomaru opened an eye.

"they have pictures now.what are we gonna do?"

"nothing just go to sleep."sesshomaru closed his eye and fell back asleep but being aware of his surroundings same for koga.

as the night went on everyone slept soudly. a few movements every now and then but all in all everyone was a sound sleeper.

the next morning awoke with the sound of a slap followed by the word hentai being screamed.everyone in the hut jumped up and sprinted outside for saftey.while some were running the people outside were still sleeping.inuyasha ran in fear of getting hit by sangos boomarang.while running he triped over something.

"ahhhh!" koga shouted

"what the hell." akiko awoke when someone 'kicked' her.inuyasha fell overthem but onto sesshomaru and akira.

"mmmm..."sesshomaru wasent really effected at first.

"what just happened."she felt someone over her. sesshomaru then fully woke up.

"what are you doing!" sesshomaru growled. he saw his half brother fallen over him and akira.

"inuyasha! get your feet out of my face!"koga shouted.

"your knee is digging in my stomach."akia complaned.

"uhh sango went bolistic.' inuyasha jumped up.

"so you decided to do a swan tom bomb on us?"akira rubbed her head.

"uhhh sorry..."inuyasha noticed sesshomaru still had his arm around her and kogas around akiko.

"didi interupt something?" inuyasha smirked

"...what..?"akira looked down and saw sesshomarus arm._..what is...going on?_

_uhhh iuyasha dragged me over and then irratated me knowing i move my arms in my sleep._

_how..._

_uhhh he found it out when we were kid and shared bed._

_awww you shared a bed when you were kids...you must of been so cute_

_...ya...cute_

_OH MY GOD I WANT TO SEE THAT!_ akiko had been listening

AKIKO! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO LISTEN!

_you never said not to..._

_go back to your boyfriend..incase you didnt notice his arm is around you_. akira smirked

_ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_she still there?_

_dunno...akiko if i find out your still istening im gonna about you know what o you know who._

_good_

_ok well ya so...i suppose we should get up._

_damn broher_. he mumbled

_what?_

_nothing._

"...soooooooo koga---"akira started.

"dont even.."akiko glared.

'like i was saying did ya have a good sleep?"

"ya why?'

"no reason.'

"well i guess we should make sure miroku is still in the land of the liveing."kagome smiling at the mornings events.

"gosh nothing like this happens at school."himeko rubbed her eyes.

"yay ish oo oring"kei yawned. kai and ayato walked out out the hut. they werent disturbed with all the noise.

'i have the feeling we missed something good."kai looked at everyone.

"yup we must have."

**chapter 7:why do demons pick on me so? **

so what are we gonna do today?"koga asked. "get in a fight with another demon..."

"get killed."sesshomaru spoke up.

"such morbid thoughts actually i was thinking of going to our time and go see a movie." kagome answered.

"that sounds like a good idea."himeko smiled.

"ya but what movie are we gonna see?'kei asked.

"COMEDY...HORROR...ACTION...DRAMA...SCI FI...!" was shouted in unisin.

"ok...but now all we need to do is vote."kagome said

"and get the guys some cloths."akira chimed in.

"ohh ya..."kagome grinned.

"ohh no!" inuyasha knew what was gonna happen.

"ohh yes." kagome pounced on inuyasha.

"what is he doing and what do you mean get us some cloths we are wearing some right now."sesshomaru stated.

"ya i know but you need mordon cloths and tou need to hide your tail."

"im not cutting it off!"

"of course not if you did i couldnt call you fluffy..."

"dont even.." he warned.

"what are you gonna do?"

"...fine i wont call you the 'fl' word anymore...after this one last time fluffy!" akira was laughing but then started to run.

"DAMNIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! HOW COME YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESNT LISTEN TO ME!"sesshomaru chased her.

"i pant listen i just dont obey."akira kept running but sesshomaru was gaining so she ran in circles.then she remembered something..sesshomaru has trouble running inbetween trees. akira then took off to the forest and weaved through the trees and just as she hoped sesshomaru was haveing trouble.

"hey! thats not fair you know im not good at this."sesshomaru dodged a tree.

"ya i know but remember know your opponent."

"grr!"sesshomaru sped up and cut infront of akira.she ran right into him.

"owww...gosh why do you have to hurt me and you didnt even move."

"your fault for running into me."

"well you got one thing right you sure arent fluffy."sesshomaru glared at her. then he held out a hand to help her up.

"thanks..."

"AAAAKKKIIIIRRAAAA!"hiro yelled."

"SSSSEEEESSSSSSSHHHOOOOMMMAAARRRUUU!"Inyasha growled.

"gosh theres no need to yell were right here."akira sai d takeing sesshmarus hand and standing.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HIS HAND!"inuyasha yelled.akira looked down and noticed that she was still holding his hand. she quickly let go.

"he was helping me up!uhhh inuyasha you can breath i dont think that vein in you neck shouldnt be popping out like that."akira poked his neck.

"GAH!"inuyahsa jumped back.

"hehehe pressure points..."akira mumbled.

"what?..."sesshomaru asked.

"they are points through out your body and if you apply pressure to one of then for a certin amount of time the person will pass out."akiko answerd.

"ohh...oh! so its like what i did that one time where i grabbed the back of my enemys neck and he passed out."sesshomaru realized.

"well ya but it takes longer ha i guess i should get that move from you."akira laughed.

"...NEVER ITS MINE!"sesshomaru then ran off into the forest.

"ok..."

"what was that about...?"kagome stared at the spot where they last saw sesshomaru.inuyasha was laughing a little but his face suddenly went strait.

"i smell a demon."inuyasha sniffed the air."its strong too."

"what if its that one demon the one that got ayato and kai?"akira was concerned and disgusted because it could get one of her friends.

"it is"kai spoke up.

"how do you know."inuyasha didnt fully trust them.

"come on we were controlled by him we still have a bond...weak but still there."ayato was saddened.

"if you still have a bond i think you should leave it might not be safe for you to be here."inuyasha said with a calm voice.

"what no! y--"

"as much as i dont want to i agree with inuyasha"koga looked away.

"we---"

"no its ok we know actually we were thinking about leaveing yesterday before you called us over."they started to walk away.akiko ran up and grabbed their arms.

"bye you guys be safe." she hugged them.ayato gave a weak smile."we will."

"fine then just leave with saying bye to the rest of us."akira said everyone gathered.

"ya gosh are we that worthless."himeko wiped a tear.

"i know!" kei went along.

"you know what just go we dont need you."hiro joked.

"well we dont!" inuyasha pouted.akira slapped his arm..hard.

"OHHH MY...!"inuyasha craddled his arm. kai and ayato walked up to her and the others.

"i didnt know we ment so much!"they wiped fake tears from their eyes and flung them selves to give everyone a hug. inuyasha dove away as did koga but akira was crushed by them and the other behind her who joined in the group hug.

"i would hate to ruin this lovely moment but all of you are crusshing me.!"akira gasped

"ohh sorry but its fun crushing you!"himeko and the others moved away.

"ya im glad that im crushable." akira tured to the guys. "well be safe and if you need help just ask."akira smiled.

"what if were not here?"kei asked. she didnt know that akira and akiko could read minds like sesshomaru.

"they could put their minds together and think."akiko raised an eyebrow.

"well besure to keep our minds open."ayato smirked knowing noone knew what they were talking about.

"well bye."they turned and left soon they were out of site.

"well i guess we should go find sesshomaru."akiko shrugged.

"ya...hey wasent the demon a mind control one or something like that?"hiro asked.

"yes...OH MY GOD YOU PAYED ATTENTION!"akira said sarcasticaly."wait now i get it you think it got to our favorite spaztic demon lord."

"i know i did! and ya!"hiro walked off.

"well...inuyasha..."akira looked over twords him.

no! i dont want to look for him. his a big boy he can defend himself."inuyasha shook his head.

"im not worried about him getting attacked! im worried about him attacking us!"

"...i can take him."

"inuyasha just let your pride rest for a moment and think if you cant trully take him what would happen to us and it would all be because we didnt get to him first."kagome tried to get him to actually think.

"...fine sniff hes this way."inuyasha headed north.

**after 1 hr. 31 min. of walking**

"do you think we could stop by my den?...we could get some of my brothers to help."koga stated. "i mean it is sesshomaru we could use all the help we can get."'

"ya you've got a point." inuyasha nodded. "lead the way."koga turned left and walked strait.

"so...where do you think sesshomaru went?" akiko asked akira.

"i dunno..his castle maybe.."

"he has a castle?"

"ya remember lord of the western land"

"ohh ya but how do you know he has a castle?"

"when we fell through that hole we did alot of talking...after i was awake"

"ohhhhh..."

"ya"

"do you know where it is?"

"not really he just described it to me.it seems like a really nice place."

"it is."inuyasha stood next to them.

"really?" akiko asked.

"ya i dont remember alot when i lived there but what i do is really beautiful."

"i heard you two shared a bed."akira laughed.

"yup me to."

"how do you know?"

"sesshomaru."they said.

"well he actually told me but you had to butt in didnt you akiko."

"hey!not my fault!"

"ok...well ya we did so."

"you two must of been so cute together."akira joked.

"not as much as you two."akiko laughed.

akiras eyebrow twitched. "you and koga look really good together."akira laughed.

"yup you to do!" inuyasha looked up to koga.

"why dont you go walk up there with your boyfriend"akira pointed.

"go walk with yours."

"were lookin for him."

"ha you admitted it!"

"ohhhh"akira pushed akiko up to koga the pushed her into him and ran back.

"what the...ohh hey akiko."koga turned around.

"hehehe i uhhh tripped."

"ohh you need to be more careful."

"ya i will."akiko glared at inuyasha and akira.

_awww look at that you guys now hold his hand._akira taunted.

_shut up!_

_no im good._

_grrr_

_scary!_

"akira..akira!...akira!"himeko was waveing her hand in front of her face.

"what?"

"you were spaced out."

"ohhh sorry."

_what about you and fluffy?_

_akiko just focus on koga._

_fine then._akiko was walking behind koga now.

_god stop staring at his ass_

_I WAS NOT!_

_so touchy_

"aaakkkiiiraaa stop doing that.!"kei poked her arm.

"fine!"

"hey akira?"

"ya inuyasha."

"did my brother say anything to you?"

"ya he said that you suck and hes gonna kick your ass."

"WHAT! WHAT DID I DO!"

"gosh have a panick attack!i was just kidding."

"ohh. but did he?"

"no...not really."

"not really..."

"i cant tell you...i promised."

"..."inuyasha walks away pouting.

"hey koga how much longer?" himeko asked.

"uhh about 30 minutes or so.."

"30 MINUTES!"

"you sound like your gonna die in that amount of time."kei laughed.

"i might."

"god stop being suck a baby!" inuyasha turned to her.

"your one to talk mr. DAYS!"kagome laughed.

"shhhh there now supposta know." inuyasha turned and walked faster.

"well why dont we play a game along the way."

"why we can just walk in complete silence until it become awkward then have someone say so.. then no one will respond and that said person will start to nerviously laugh."akira staed.


End file.
